Chuck vs The Change
by S. R. Singh
Summary: Chuck gets a letter from people he didn't even know about this sets him on a path to change his life. With Sarah by his side and Casey being Casey, Chuck will find courage he never knew he had. Doesn't follow the series to the letter. Review please! C/S
1. The Letter

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see. Yeah. All me._

Charles 'Chuck' Irving Bartowski. 27 Years Old. Six Feet Two. Average Build. Lead Nerd of the Burbank Buy More Nerd Herd. The Intersect. The most important intelligence asset in the world. Guarded by the best agents from the top agencies of the USA. Major John Casey of the NSA and Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA.

* * *

7.15 AM. Save Me by Remy Zero. Chuck blinked his eyes open. He felt a warm body in his arms and golden blonde hair in his face. Sarah was instantly alert. Her trained eyes and senses searching for any immediate sign of danger. Window was open. Mrs. Gordon was telling off Jimmy and Finch the two college kids who lived below her for playing their music too loud. Casey's door was closed. She could hear Devon working out in the hall, shower was on. Ellie. And now, Chuck. With his arms around her, her hands over his. She moved slightly and he withdrew his arms hesitantly. The alarm shut off. Chuck and Sarah sat up against the headboard. She'd stayed over as a part of their cover.

"Sorry." He said.

"About what?"

"The arms…thing." He said avoiding her gaze and locked his hands together.

"Don't worry." She said with a small smile.

"It's a normal thing to do Chuck."

"Normal." He laughed humorlessly.

"Is that our kind of normal or everyone else's?" he said getting up. Sarah smiled lightly.

"Its just normal." He had his back to her and was picking up his Nerd Herd uniform off his coat hanger.

"If you two are done playing house could you kindly join me. We have a call." Casey said. The other two started. He was at the window a palm leave hanging over his shoulder. Sarah sprang from the bed and was dressed in moments. Chuck pulled his jeans on and followed Sarah out the window. Mrs. Gordon was muttering herself as she walked up the steps. She went silent watching the three enter Casey's apartment.

* * *

"Good Morning, Agent Walker. Major Casey. Chuck."

"General." The trio said.

"I apologize for the earliness of the call but something rather interesting has just happened. Chuck how well do you know your maternal grandparents?"

"Uh. Not at all? Mum never liked her parents and when she died we had no contact with anyone on her side of the family cause Dad moved Ellie and I to LA."

"Your Grandparents Chuck are Carlton Burke and Michelle Burke of New York City. Rhode Island to be more precise."

"What? But they're like…whoa rich." Chuck said.

"I take it you didn't know your mother's maiden name."

"I was 5 when she died."

"I apologize. As you know we intercept your mail."

"What? Oh whatever." Chuck sighed.

"Yes. Well this morning you received a letter from the estate of the Burke's. At seven forty two PM last Saturday the Burke's were involved in a car accident." Chuck cringed.

"Unfortunately they both passed away. Rest assured that the other driver is in custody for DUI, it was requested by the Burke's that their wealth be passed onto their only grandchildren. Eleanor and Charles Bartowski." Chuck looked confused.

"The Burke's wealth was estimated to be at 1.8 Billion Dollars. It was their wish that it be divided equally between you and your sister. The letter is now being delivered by our personal messenger. You should receive it momentarily. When you get it, it will detail what else you will inherit." Chuck nodded.

"Thank you General. When's the um funeral?"

"It happened yesterday Chuck." Chuck winced and nodded.

"They are buried next to your mother."

* * *

Casey and Sarah were staring at Chuck who stared at the blank screen.

"Well I had and lost grandparents. Pretty much even huh?"

"I'm sorry Chuck." Sarah said hugging him. Chuck grunted. The doorbell rang. Casey was up grabbing a Glock off the computer table and loading it. He typed a code into the alarm, the keypad descended over a screen.

"What?"

"Delivery for C. Carmichael from G. Beckman."

"Authorization?"

"Reagan."

"Through the slot." The letter landed in Casey's hands. He watched the screen then pushed a button and handed Chuck the letter.

"I should probably open this with Ellie." Chuck said staring at the letter.

ELEANOR AND CHARLES BARTOWSKI

1838 VAUGHN COMPLEX

ECHO PARK, LOS ANGELES

* * *

Sarah was waiting in Chuck's room when he got back from the shower.

"You ready?"

"I don't know. I never knew this people Sarah. Neither did Ellie. Why would they want us to inherit their money?"

"You're their only relatives Chuck." Chuck sniffed and nodded. He got dressed and was absent mindedly tying his tie when he realized it was in bow tie shape, but with a neck tie it just ends up looking ridiculous.

"Still thinking about the last mission?" Sarah asked as she fixed it for him.

"I'm sick of bowties." He said as he gazed at her. She smiled and she concentrated.

"I'll get the tech guys to whip up an Armani Neck Tie suit for you." She said as she stepped away. He smiled. She always managed to get it perfect.

"Come on then." He said grabbing the letter.

* * *

"El. We got a letter." Chuck said standing up from the breakfast table.

"We get a lot of letters Chuck." Ellie said for the sink.

"No. one for you and me. For Eleanor and Charles Bartowski." Ellie turned teeth gritted. She hated Eleanor. Chuck waved the letter.

_Dear Eleanor and Charles,_

_You don't know us, but we are your grandparents. If you are reading this we have unfortunately passed without meeting you. We apologize. We did meet both of you once. Eleanor was three and Charles one. Even then we loved you greatly. But after that we never saw you face to face again. We are quite proud of both of you. Eleanor for being the top Emergency Orthopedics Surgeon in Los Angeles and Charles for managing to get into Stanford University, we were a bit upset when we discovered you were expelled but are very pleased to hear it was a fault by the University and you have finished your education and received a degree in Commerce and Computer Engineering. Seeing as you two are our only grandchildren we feel you rightfully deserve what we are about to give you. Nine Hundred Million Dollars Each._

Chuck and Ellie's eyes widened. Ellie stumbled backwards and Devon caught her.

"Ni-…nin…nine…nine hu…" she couldn't form her sentence.

_Eleanor you inherit our seat on the United States Medical Board. You also will get our properties in the Hamptons, Rhode Island, France, Italy and Orange County. Charles you inherit ownership of the company we bought over. Burke Software. You also get our properties in Washington D.C, Germany, Spain, Los Angeles and Albany. All our furniture and vehicles and so forth that are in those properties automatically go to the owner. In the matter of the Burke Foundation. You both will get 50% of the Company. There is a hotel we own in Los Angeles. The Grand Mirage. That's in both your names now and the penthouse is yours. Our lawyers will visit you soon with the checks, the keys, the deeds etcetera. Know that we loved you both very much and regretted out days of not seeing you._

_Your Grandparents_

_Carlton and Michelle Burke._

"Chuck." Ellie said softly.

"Its…wow." He said after a while.

"What is?" Devon and Sarah asked. There was a knock at the door. Devon answered to face two men in suits.

"Is this the residence of Eleanor and Charles Bartowski."

"Uh yeah."

"You are Charles?"

"No. Devon. Can I help you?"

"My name is Vance Hutch. This is my associate Christopher Burton. We represented Carlton and Michelle Burke. We're lawyers from Hutch, Burton and Kane."

"Who?"

"Let them in Devon." Ellie said. Devon stepped aside and the two lawyers entered.

"Charles and Eleanor?" Burton asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"We apologize for the loss of your grandparents. They were good people. Rare to find in wealth." They said. Ellie and Chuck nodded.

"I'm sure you've received their letter. We're here to hand over everything." They put their briefcases on the table and popped them.

"These are the checks." Hutch said handing two envelopes with their names on it over.

"Deeds to the properties." Burton said handing over large thick brown envelopes over.

"Keys to the properties."

"Documentation of Burke Software and The Burke Foundation."

"Documentation of the Seat on the Medical Board." They snapped their briefcases shut.

"Your grandparents requested we offer our services to you."

"Don't you guys live in New York?"

"We're national ma'am."

"Um. Can we get back to you? This is a lot to take in."

"Certainly." They handed cards over and left. Chuck and Ellie stared at all the things in their hands then at each other.

* * *

A day had passed. Chuck and Ellie had banked in their checks. Stored everything else in safe deposit boxes. Everyone had gone to visit the L.A. Place which was a beautiful beachside mansion. They continued on as normal. Only at dinner the next night where Sarah was invited did they discuss what to do.

"Chuck I think-."

"Yeah. We should." Chuck said interrupting his sister and putting his silverware down.

"I'm leaving Buy More that's a definite." Ellie smiled.

"Good."

"I'll probably move into the LA place they gave me. Unless you want it in which case I'll take the hotel. In fact I want the hotel you take the LA Place."

"What about the apartment?"

"We're not selling it El."

"Of course not. And what about these companies?"

"Well the Burke Foundation has the COO running everything. I spoke to him already. The Foundation handles private equity. Its quite profitable and we have zero accountability. Burke Software is currently out of commission. The employees on leave. I…I think I want to takeover it El." Ellie beamed wider and nodded.

"My seat on the Medical Board has been confirmed."

"So….I'm going to resign tomorrow. Move out after that."

"We're going to stay till we get married." Ellie said squeezing Devon's hand. Chuck smiled.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck were walking by the beach eating ice-cream.

"The Company is very worried. With the asset having so many…assets they think you'll be dropping your workload." Chuck laughed. Sarah gazed at him as he watched the sea.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't suppose the fact I'm rich makes you want to date me does it?" he asked with a smile. She gave a small one herself and put a comforting hand on the side of his face.

"Not a chance." He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah didn't think so." He said looking at her.

"Sarah, I've been thinking a lot even before the letter. I think…I think I want to be an agent." Sarah choked on her ice-cream he patted her back anxiously. She stared at him.

_Review Please_


	2. Lamborghini's and Prius's

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see. Yeah. All me. The Agent classes are entirely mine and if I find out somebody stole it. I'll set Casey on you. I swear I will.

* * *

_

"You can't be serious." Beckman exclaimed.

"That's what we said." Casey and Sarah said to Beckman.

"General if you think about it why not? I have the intersect, I'm already trained mentally I have every page of the NSA, CIA, FBI and Police handbooks in my head. I know every move the agencies have. I can use them. All I need is the six month training. Which given the circumstances can even be shortened down to two weeks at minimum."

"Chuck. We never intended…"

"When I was in Stanford, I was on the way to becoming an Agent anyway. An agent who would be exactly what I want to be. What's the difference now? Being an Agent and not the asset with Casey and Sarah here we can be the best team you have."

"And what agency were you planning on joining?" Beckman asked. Chuck glanced from Sarah to Casey to Sarah and grinned.

"CIA."

* * *

"He's out of his freaking mind." Casey said as he angrily paced. Chuck had left and Sarah and Beckman had returned.

"Casey."

"CIA? Whatever. NSA would be-." Sarah glared at him.

"To be honest the CIA's Acting Director and I have been considering this-."

"What?"

"Ever since your team found and eliminated the Fulcrum Threat, Chuck's key role in the plan have had us thinking for months. At certain times he has shown considerable talent in hand-to-hand combat from our manuals. Combined he was unbeatable."

"General with his new found wealth won't he be in the public spotlight?"

"Which gives him a prime cover. Most of our threats attend high society events Major Casey. This would also mean that there would be no need to eliminate Chuck."

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Every time we've rebuilt the Intersect. They've been wanting me to get rid of Chuck. The closest I got was after Intersect 2. I've been stalling ever since." Beckman grimaced.

"Tell Chuck we've accepted. He'll be shipped out to Palm Springs in a week where you two will train him. Find Roan Montgomery. We'll send some back-up trainers as well. The security is tip-top. It will also allow us time to strip Burbank free of our equipment and be ready to renovate Burke Software Tower and Chuck's new residence."

"Very well General. Um what's the situation with the new Director of the Agency?"

"Its down to two candidates now. And I very much doubt Nicholas Bunter is getting it. He'll meet you in Palm Springs."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were browsing car yards.

"Chuck you have all the money you could ever want now. Get your dream car."

* * *

A black Ford Shelby GT500KR Mustang roared into the Buy More parking lot. A leather shoed foot hit the ground. Chuck stood upright shutting his door. He was wearing a black Armani suit and a black shirt. No tie with the top button open. He wore killer sunglasses and drew the attention of everyone in the parking lot. He entered the Buy More. None of his friends recognized him. Even Morgan came up to him.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to the Buy More."

"Morgan. Its me." Morgan's eyes widened.

"Why do you sound like Chuck Bartowski but look like a young George Clooney?" Chuck took his glasses off.

"Chuck! What the-?!"

"I'll explain everything. Just not right now. Come by my new place tonight. Grand Mirage Penthouse." He said. Morgan looked confused.

"I'm changing Morgan. I have to. I can't stay here anymore." He said patting his friends back and walking away. He entered Big Mike's office.

"Hey Big Mike."

"Bartowski." Mike said not looking up.

"I quit." Chuck said dropping his letter of resignation. Mike dropped his coffee cup and stared then his eyes widened.

"What do you mean you _quit_?" Mike said standing up.

"I can't stay here Mike. I have to move on."

"You're the back bone of Buy More Chuck."

"I'll still be here. Are you kidding? You have unlimited access to new games and a Plasma Screen."

"What's with the suit?"

"I um. I came into a bit of money recently."

"You know you're supposed to give notice." Chuck sighed as he dove into his pocket. He brought a money clip and took all the money out and handed it Big Mike.

"This should cover it."

"There must be a thousand dollars here!" Chuck smiled wryly.

"All right clear your locker out Bartowski. Hang on pick your replacement as Lead Nerd." Chuck looked out to his friends.

"Anna."

"Mm. good choice. Patel and what's his face are…"

"Lester and Jeff will always be Lester and Jeff."

* * *

Chuck smiled as he cleared out his locker. Jerking back old memories. He put a picture of him and Morgan as the Worm a few Halloween's ago. He looked at the empty metal box and shut the door. BARTOWSKI still printed on the locker protected under a plastic cover. He picked up his box, taking one last look around the employee lounge he walked out. Everyone was gathered on the walkway to the exit. Jeff was wearing a kilt and was holding a set of bagpipes. He began playing Amazing Grace. The others put their hands over their hearts, they watched him sadly as he walked towards them. He rolled his eyes.

"Guys. I'm only resigning for god's sake."

"We'll miss you Chuck."

"How did Jeff get a kilt and bagpipes?"

"He always had them in his locker. We've been planning this since Sarah came along." They indicated a portrait of Chuck. Their signatures around the frame with messages. Chuck's Nerd Herd tag and shirt and tie were on a table in front of it.

"You guys stole my shirt and tie? Are you insane?! I've been wearing the same shirt and tie for two years because of that!"

Chuck walked out to the parking lot, the others following him. He threw his box into the backseat and turned to face them. They saluted him.

"Yeah..I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chuck got into the Mustang. He revved the engine and tore off.

"This is the saddest day in Buymoria history." Morgan said sadly

"Yeah. I call dibs on his locker." Lester said.

"Bullshit! I'm his best friend I should get it!"

"GET YOUR BUTTS BACK IN BEFORE I FIRE YOUR ASSES!" Big Mike yelled.

* * *

As Chuck drove he slipped on his sunglasses. Chuck was never one for materialism. But if he had the money, why not use it? He roared down the 5 towards the Grand Mirage Hotel. One of the tallest buildings in LA. Awarded the Five Diamond Award four years running. The best architectural design in the Western United States. And Chuck owned it. A ringing sound erupted in the car.

"Ah!"

"Voice Recognition Accepted. Call for C. Bartowski from J. Casey."

"Uh…I'll take it?"

"Bartowski. Where are you?"

"Casey?"

"Where are you moron?"

'In my car. Where are you calling from?"

"Your hotel."

"No I mean why are my car speakers broadcasting you?"

"CIA vehicle. Think Bartowski put that brain to use every once in a while."

"You-."

"Where are you?"

"On my way to the hotel."

"Detour. We're still working here."

"What did you do to my car?"

"We NSA and CIA'd it. Head to your sister's house. You still have some crap there."

"Casey I don't appreciate you calling my treasured items. 'crap'." No response.

"Casey? CASEY!"

"Call Terminated."

"Oh…that's…that's…that's just….that's just not nice." Chuck said as he turned.

* * *

Chuck parked in front of the Complex. He grinned as he got out. Most of the tenants were staring at him. Or so he thought. Ellie had just bought an Aston-Martin DB9 for herself and a Lamborghini Gallardo for Devon. Chuck parked in between the two cars. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes widened looking at them. He walked into the apartment.

"El! I'm here to pick up some stuff."

"Hey Chuck." Ellie said kissing his cheek.

"Chuck. Awesome." Devon raised his hand. Chuck sighed and high-fived him.

"Saw the new cars guys. El. Nice."

"I'm not driving it babe. I told you. Its your money you shouldn't spend it on me."

"Devon."

"I'll take it." Morgan said walking into the living room from the bedroom corridor.

"How did you get in here?"

"Morgan Door."

"Weren't you just at work?"

"Brought the General Morgan." Chuck covered his eyes shaking his head.

"Didn't Anna make him sell that stupid Dodge?" Ellie asked Chuck,

"Yeah. He painted his Mum's Prius to look like it." Chuck said taking his glasses off.

"Morgan. Go. Away." Ellie said.

"But if Awesome doesn't want the Lamby. Give it to me."

"Devon wants the Gallardo. Now go away."

"Morgan you should probably get back to work buddy. I have to go soon anyway."

"Ok. Fine but you are explaining everything tonight."

"Yep."

* * *

Chuck took one last final look around his room. He was carrying a sports bag and another box. The room was bare. The bed stripped, the desk empty. He walked out to the living room. He dropped everything he was holding when he saw Devon. He too had a kilt and bagpipes.

"Devon. I will not be your best man!" Devon dropped his bagpipes looking sad.

"Oh come on Chuck. He only practiced for when you might leave." Ellie said.

"Please." She whispered.

"Fine. Fine." Awesome grinned and began to play.

"I'm only moving to the city!"

* * *

Chuck walked out to see a Porsche parked behind the Aston-Martin. Sarah was leaning against the Mustang.

"Glad to see Ellie and Aweso-uh I mean Devon are enjoying themselves." Chuck laughed as he put the bag and box into the backseat too.

"Can I go to my place now? Or is Casey still being Casey?"

"He's moved to the Burke Software Tower. Come on give me a ride. We have to talk anyway."

* * *

Chuck gave her a sidelong look as they drove down the highway.

"So?"

"Secure car for class 1 Conversation." Sarah said. The car's stereo shut off and it sounded like compressed air was being released.

"You only have a day Chuck. Tonight. They'll be abducting you and taking you to Palm Springs."

"Palm Springs? Why?"

"Its where your training is Chuck. Casey and I will be there. So will Roan and a few others."

"Roan? Wow. Haven't seen him since um the Victoria Beckham mission. Where is he?"

"We don't know yet."

"Where is Casey going to live now anyway?"

"The NSA purchased the floor below you for him."

"Looks like the Mirage have lost the their two most profitable floors huh?" Chuck said as they exited the highway and approached the building.

"I guess."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't even know. How are you Chuck? Really?"

"Really? Um. My hands are moist what does that tell you?" Sarah smiled at him.

"You did suggest it Chuck. But I just don't get why?" Chuck glanced at her. She saw it in his eyes.

"Many reasons Sarah." He said turning into the parking lot.

"By the way can I get a manual for my car?"

"Its in your place along with a manual for the penthouse itself."

"That'll come in handy."

"Chuck talk to me. Why?"

"I…I realized that I wont ever leave this career path anymore. So why not advance in it? Why not learn how to handle myself instead of leaving it to you and Casey all the time."

"That's it?"

"That's it for now." Chuck said getting out.

* * *

They walked into the lobby.

"Looking sharp Mr. B!" called the man at the desk. Chuck looked at him and went blank. His eyebrow twitched then he looked around wildly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Thank you Pete." He got into the elevator with Sarah.

"Peter Holloway. CIA Security Specialist. Why is he the manager of my hotel?"

"Chuck we need to have people stationed everywhere you are. Holloway is one of three agents we have in the hotel. Casey and I are going to be working at Bartowski Software."

"I…what?!"

"Casey and I will-."

"No! I mean what the hell is Bartowski Software?"

"That's what we all assumed you would rename the company?"

"I suppose so. I was thinking maybe Zenith Software actually."

"Well that's cool Chuck. Casey will be taking point as your Director of Security and I'll either be your Vice-President or Assistant." Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"And who chooses?"

"You do."

"Well if Casey gets to take Director of Security without my knowledge-."

"Chuck that was the only job that suited what he'd have to do."

"VP Sarah. I wont let you go from an Orange Orange to an Assistant. You're too good for that." The lift jerked to a halt.

"Please provide authorization to enter the Penthouse." Sounded the computer female voice.

"Agent Charles Irving Bartowski. Authorization Romeo Echo One."

"Agent Sarah Lisa Walker. Authorization Juliette Echo One."

"Voice Recognition and Passwords accepted. Welcome to codename Chamber, Agent's Bartowski and Walker." The elevator moved again and chimed open. It opened to the most magnificent entrance hall imaginable. So finely decorated was it that it looked like a photoshoot was about to take place here. Right across the elevator were a set of curved shelves. No back so the sunlight from the room behind poured in. Chuck and Sarah stepped out. Wooden floor beneath their feet. They stepped around the shelves and onto plush white carpet. The living room had modern furniture, black leather and dark brown suede. The entire wall facing the elevator was mostly made of windows one of which was a French door leading to the 360 degree balcony. A spiral staircase was to the left of the gigantic floor leading to the upper levels. Chuck whistled. Two books lay on the glass coffee table. Bound in black leather. Four remote controls next to them. It almost looked like Bruce Wayne's apartment from The Dark Knight there was even a helipad outside on the east side complete with a CIA'd helicopter. The west was a pool and Jacuzzi.

"The CIA had fun Chuck. The place is so big and luxurious we could outfit almost everything with gadgets."

"I have a question. Now that I'm CIA can I find out your real name?" Sarah smiled wryly. She withdrew her badge and handed it to him.

"Flash, Chuck." Chuck opened the leather and read the name. his face instantly went blank.

"Agent Walker has had several aliases. Katie O'Connell, Rebecca Franco, Jenny Burton being the name she graduated high school with. Most recently has had the alias as Sarah Carmichael. Original name on birth certificate reads…Sarah Lisa Walker? What?!" Sarah nodded and laughed.

"Graham was being a little funny. My parents were Marie and Jack Walker, Chuck. You've met my Dad. Mom died when I was four months old. And after that Dad and I never used Walker. He always kept Jack though. Let me pick my first name. Graham thought it was a good name and easy to remember. So, you've always known me Chuck."

"Well I feel…better about that at least. Hey did you see the paper this morning? New Director of the Agency?"

"Yeah. Casey and I were expecting it for a while. He was the one running the show when Graham died anyway. He was a good Deputy Director. He'll make an excellent Director. We're supposedly meeting him soon."

"He's an ex Air Force man. Family in politics. Born in Newport in '78. Father was a State Senator. Brother was an Attorney General and a Supreme Court Justice along with his sister. Mother was a Governor. Father and Mother are currently in protection. Brother and sister have retired to the Valley."

"You flashed?"

"This morning. He's a little young to be a director isn't he? He's only four years older than us."

_The newspaper, the car, the Mirage and Chuck's penthouse. I have all those images on my profile page_


	3. The Abduction and The Training

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see._

* * *

Chuck was hosting a party in his place that night. He'd fixed the elevator to let everyone up just for tonight. His hair was combed back and straight. He was in a suit and a shirt with no tie and the top buttons open. He was talking to Morgan who was frantic.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Calm down, Morgan." Chuck said.

"Change is too quick and fast for my liking Charles."

"Its been a long time coming Morgan. What do you say about leaving the Buy More and coming to work for me too?"

"I can't Chuck. The Buy More is me. Call me back in ten years."

"Its always open Morgan. You, Anna…that's it."

* * *

Chuck was on the balcony that night. The last guests had left. He was dressed as comfortably as he could be. He had a knife hidden in his shoe. Casey training. He looked down to see four black Chevrolet Trailblazer's park across the street. Three people from each car. All clad in black suits. Chuck looked apprehensive. He flipped his iPhone out.

"Casey."

"What?" Casey was grouchy..

"Are the guys taking me to Springs here?"

"They're only set to arrive at three am. Why?"

"Cause there are four CIA issue Trailblazer's outside with three people from each car heading into the hotel."

"Crap. I'm on my way up. Chuck you know where the elevator from my place to yours is?"

"Yeah. Behind the staircase."

"Wait there."

Chuck watched the hotel's main elevator dial climb higher and higher towards his penthouse. He hurried to the stairs just as Casey walked out of the wall holding a gun.

"Walker's on her way. Go to the panic room."

"..uh no." Chuck fell to his knees and looked under the stairs he stood up loading a Glock.

"A 35? Where did you get that Chuck?'

"I had the boys plant weapons all over the place Casey. This is the easiest one to get to. The others all require voice and fingerprint recognition."

"Chuck you have no experience with a gun." The elevator chimed.

"So much for the security of the elevator." Chuck muttered. Casey glared at him. He signaled for Chuck to cover him as he went forward. Twelve people walked out all armed.

"Drop your weapons." Casey said. They all turned and fired.

"CASEY!" Casey fell. Chuck knew nothing else except that he had to fire. He ran forward the bullets amazingly flying past him. He took down a few he slid next to Casey's body and took his gun. He leaped up, still firing he kicked the couch over and dove behind it. Bullets tore at it. He threw his Glock aside held Casey's gun up and fired.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Chuck roared.

"CIA!" Chuck pulled a cushion off from the couch. There was a keypad he punched in a four digit code the keypad slid away and another Glock 35 was there. He took it and stood up. Bodies littered the ground. About nine. Chuck didn't have to time to realize he'd killed. He was in danger.

"I'm CIA. Agent Carmichael. Who are you?"

"We're part of an extraction team." A man said walking out of the elevator gun raised. A woman came around from the shelf holding a gun. Another man came from the right.

"We're here to take a rookie to Palm Springs."

"You just killed Major John Casey."

"_You_ just killed nine CIA Operatives."

"Credentials. Now!"

"You're in no place to be making demands Agent Carmichael. Drop your weapons. And show me your badge."

"You just killed a Level 5 NSA Agent. Why should I trust you?"

"Let's just kill him already!" the other man fired. Chuck was quick pulling his shoulder and arm out of the way and firing with his other arm the man went down. He kept his guns trained on the other two agents.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Chuck said.

"Drop your weapons sir." Another chime Sarah was there. Holding two guns as well. She was coming from Casey's elevator. She looked down at the bodies then to Chuck holding guns. To the two agents then to Casey on his back.

"Agent Sarah Walker. Lower your weapons."

"We're CIA, Agent Walker. This man just killed ten agents."

"Lower your weapons now." Sarah said. The other two lowered their weapons hesitantly.

"Reach for your badges. Slowly." They nodded and reached into their pockets. There was a bang, the man's jacket pocket exploded as a bullet tore out of it towards Sarah.

"NO!" Chuck fired at them they fell. He was at Sarah's side instantly.

"Sarah. Sarah! Sarah look at me!" he held her face lovingly tears in his eyes.

"Ok. Everybody. Exercise over." Sarah opened her eyes and looked apologetically at Chuck. Chuck turned to see Casey standing up dusting himself off along with the other agents.

"What the hell is going on?" Chuck asked pulling Sarah up.

"That was the first part of your training buddy boy. Surprisingly you did quite well."

"Casey. You did great Chuck." The others murmured in agreement.

"You all suck. Do you have any idea what was going through my mind Casey?!" yet Chuck wasn't moving his arm from around Sarah and she wasn't moving away.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about you loading guns? Every gun in this room is loaded with blanks right now." Casey said.

"I…would have killed…" Chuck said as his adrenaline wore off. Sarah squeezed his shoulder.

"You're going to have to Chuck." He gulped.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Chuck said later. They were in the Palm Springs Mansion. Underground it was an enormous like a hangar. There was even a jet in there. He was dressed in a mission suit. Black sewn with Kevlar and heavy Kevlar pads on his chest and arms.

"Sit down moron." Casey said walking in. Chuck sniffed and nodded. A few other people walked in with him. Sarah amongst them.

"This is your training team Bartowski. Sarah will handle hand-to-hand combat with me and Roland Gomez." A man waved. He didn't look as burly as Casey or as agile as Sarah. Chuck flashed. He was the best unarmed combat trainer in the world. Working under the employ of the CIA. Chuck blinked and nodded.

"Weapons Training. Me and Neil Flynn." A man with spiky hair, as tall as Chuck and smoking a cigarette nodded.

"Seduction. Sarah-." Chuck's eyebrows furrowed. Sarah avoided his gaze.

"And Roan Montgomery."

"Sense Training. Sarah-."

"What is Sense Training?"

"Noticing little details Chuck. Picking up on things that could be dangerous." Sarah said.

"Ryan Butcher." A man who looked like Awesome except with black hair and slightly shorter nodded.

"First Aid Training. Dr. Nora Wilson." A woman with blonde hair and glasses jerked her head in a 'What's up?' motion.

"Mission Preparation Training. Sarah, Nicole Fischer and I." a brunette girl with her hair in a pony tail waved.

"And the last and hardest bit of your training. How to put up with torture, how to withstand truth serum, how to rescue a partner or when to learn to leave a man behind and how to escape."

"Casey. You always said never leave a man behind."

"You have to sometimes." Said a burly man with eyes full of things he'd wish he'd never seen.

"Meet Joshua Cole." Chuck flashed again. Joshua Cole was once the agency's top agent. Received awards and honors for rescuing partners. Escaped from torture and imprisonment countless times. Retired from active field work after leaving a Torture Camp in the Middle East having not been able to rescue his team. Now a Trainer.

"He, and the rest of us will be training you in that. And of course making your body a lean mean killing machine will be up to Vincent and Stephanie Deveraux." A man and woman nodded.

"Evasive Driving. Sarah."

"How to kill people using common everyday items or your bare hands. Roland, Sarah and I. before your rescue training."

"Eep."

* * *

Two days had passed since Chuck arrived at Palm Springs.

"Ah." Chuck groaned as once again Sarah sent him to the ground. She stood upright from her martial arts stance.

"Watch your footing Chuck. You're good at this you know the moves you just need to apply them. You got me down at least." Sarah said.

"Your stance in upper body is very good Chuck. You're applying the right power. You got Sarah down but you didn't watch how her feet could take you down." Roland said. Chuck nodded.

"Try Casey." Casey smirked and walked forward cracking his neck.

"Get this done in a minute then we can have some lunch." Casey said.

"Casey you be the attacker this time." Roland said.

"Heh." Casey rushed Chuck, Chuck reacted instantly, grabbing Casey's fist and flipping him. Holding his arm in the air and stepping on his back pinning him to the ground. Casey tried to get up.

"Incapacitate him Chuck." Chuck nodded and pinched a spot in the back of Casey's neck which made him pass out. The sleeper hold.

"Cuffs." Sarah threw them towards him and locked him down.

"And just so he cant break his thumb bone again." Chuck produced thumb cuffs and locked Casey in.

"Very good Chuck." Roland said impressed. Sarah smiled at him.

"Let's try Sarah once more."

"What about Casey?"

"Mm. just leave him there." Roland said. Sarah and Chuck faced each other.

"You ready Chuck?"

"…No."

"Too bad." Roland said. Sarah cocked her head and pounced. Chuck spun away from her. She landed on her hands and flipped onto her feet. She roundhouse kicked but Chuck caught her foot and using the technique Roland taught him he pulled her into the air and threw her onto the mat. She was about to kick him down but he jumped over her. Grabbing her arms he pulled her up and held her arms behind her in a steel lock and held her head in his other arm.

"Excellent Chuck! Good footwork."

"Eh? Hey! BARTOWSKI! GET ME OUT OF THESE!"

* * *

Chuck faced Roland.

"You just took out the top two agents of the CIA and NSA, Chuck. Do you think you can take me out?"

"No. but I'll do my best." Roland smiled and nodded. He approached Chuck.

Fifteen minutes had gone by. Both men were bruised but Chuck wasn't going down.

"You're doing good Chuck. At this time-." As he was distracted Chuck attacked and had Roland on the ground and Chuck held his arms.

"Never get distracted with the opponent." Chuck said reciting a rule Roland had taught him.

"Very good Chuck! But I was going to say at that time backup should have arrived. Ok let me up."

"Exercise over?"

"Exercise over."

"Congratulations Agent Bartowski. You have your credentials in unarmed combat." Roland said with a smile as he signed off on Chuck's exercise.

* * *

That night Chuck was eating dinner with the other trainers in the Mansion levels. Sarah was sitting with him.

"So weapons training tomorrow. You looking forward to it?"

"I guess. You going to be there?"

"No. I have to go with Nora and Roland to find Roan. General Beckman activated a tracker she um…hmm…implanted on him last time they met and he's in Vegas. We need to bring him in for seduction training." Chuck choked on his food and nodded as Sarah patted his back.

"Yeah." He said his eyes watering.

_For pictures of the team go to my profile_


	4. Seduction

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see._

* * *

Chuck faced a long table with Casey and Neil on either side of him. On the table was every gun he could ever imagine that existed.

"This is a normal agent's arsenal Chuck." Neil said lighting a cigarette with a stainless steel Zippo lighter.

"Can you not do that?"

"Sorry princess you want to go up against Neil Flynn and his smoking habit you better be holding a gun in your hand." Casey said. Neil laughed and dropped his smoke. He ground it with his foot.

"Kid's right, should cut back."

"Kid honestly? I'm like the same age as all of you. Maybe older then Nicole and Nora!"

"Let's pay attention here Chuck. I want you to identify me the Beretta Rx4 Storm bolt-action rifle." Chuck nodded. He closed his eyes and went blank. He'd trained himself to be able to use the Intersect to search through the wide database. He approached the Beretta and held it up for Neil to see.

"Good. Now do you know how to use it?"

* * *

"I've never seen a man who doesn't have previous military experience use a gun so well." Neil said as he placed the last gun Chuck used on the table. Chuck smiled.

"Lots and lots of Call of Duty 4."

"Ha." Neil and Casey laughed.

"Good shots in the training exercise to extract him. You saw right?"

"Oh yeah. Rage and adrenaline. Particularly after you and Sarah were shot. Heart Chuck. That's what its all about. Heart. Get a shotgun we got some close range to practice on."

* * *

Days had passed. Chuck had moved from Weapons to Sense Training with Ryan to training with the Deveraux's seeing as Sarah was still looking for Roan. Chuck was grunting holding the barbell. Vincent stood over him holding the bar just in case.

"Come on Chuck! One more you can do it!"

"AAARRGH!" Chuck roared pushing harder and pushed up. He dropped the bar onto the hooks. He sat up clutching his arms.

"That was great Chuck. Moving up from 40 to 120 in a week is a great accomplishment." Chuck nodded as he was doing the breathing exercise Stephanie taught him.

"Chuck. You ready for some stamina workouts." Stephanie called. She was indicating a bike.

"Yeah." He picked up a water bottle and chugged its contents. He pulled his shirt back on and sat on the bike. Locking his feet in place, placing his hands on the bars.

"Ass up Chuck this isn't a bike ride." Stephanie said mounting the other bike. Chuck sighed and nodded.

"Ok Chuck. Bikes are programmed. We're running away from an Oldsmobile today. You'll get an electric shock anytime you slow down enough for the car to ram into you." This was the CIA training technique train them to be able to outrun a car on a bicycle. Chuck nodded.

"Go!" Chuck started to pedal. He kept up a fast steady pace for fifteen minutes before his speed started to fall. His hands got a shock.

"Ah!" he fell onto his seat.

"AH!" he leaped back up and pedaled harder. Half-an-hour later did Stephanie finally stop. Chuck fell off his bike.

"Maybe we're pushing him too hard?" Stephanie asked.

"No. I'm fine. You guys only have so much to work with." Chuck gasped.

"If you say so, Chuck. Go do your crunches. I want fifty." Chuck looked up in agony and nodded.

* * *

Sarah only returned the next week with Roan Montgomery in tow. Chuck had spent all his time working out.

"Hello Charles."

"Roan. Good to see you." Chuck said shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry the Montgomery didn't work. Other factors were not counted. Such as Bryce Larkin."

"Its ok. You ready to teach me how to make Jessica Alba want me?"

"Are you ready to learn?"

* * *

"Firstly Chuck we must talk about. Attire. I understand you have taken to wearing suits. I approve. But we have to talk designer. Who were you last wearing?"

"K-Mart."

"We have a lot of work to do. What, Charles, are the only four approved designers to wear on a seduction track?"

"Um. Armani?"

"Good."

"Prada."

"Good."

"Versace."

"Good."

"Hugo Boss."

"Wrong! This is not a circuit of a Hollywood Night Club, Chuck. This is seduction. Gucci, Charles, Gucci." Four suits hung on models. All tailored to fit Chuck.

* * *

Chuck fixed the cuffs on his Versace suit.

"Very good. We will have to talk about grooming. The hair is starting to make funny animal shapes. The sideburns are good we'll keep those. Now then Charles the team has very kindly agreed to stage a high-class bar in there. You are to work your way up to Agent Walker. The four women in there Charles have very…different personalities and I will teach you how to get them all. Earwig in?"

"Yep."

"Yes, Charles, Yes."

"Right. Roan just-."

"Go." Chuck breathed in and walked through the door and was shocked for a minute. They had actually built a bar. He saw the entire team there. Sarah was by the bar alone.

"Remember Chuck. Every eye must be on you."

"How?" Chuck said to his watch.

"As you can see Vincent is playing Host. He will reject you from entry. As will many in the coming years. Be commanding." Roan said.

"Excuse me sir. Members only." Vince said blocking his path with a smile.

"Excuse me sir! But do you know who I am?" Chuck said in a loud voice which made the others look at him.

"Too boastful Chuck." Roan said into his earwig.

"Rewind folks." Roan's voice called over a speaker.

"Excuse me sir. Members only." Chuck cocked his head slightly and fixed him with a steely gaze.

"Charles Carmichael. Check your list Mr. Deveraux." Chuck said in a soft but commanding voice which caught the attention of some of the others.

"We have no record of you sir, I'm sorry."

"Chuck now is where you bribe." Chuck nodded at Vincent thoughtfully and reached into his pocket.

"My good fellow. I'm sure if you checked again. You'd find me." Chuck said shaking his hand. Vincent nodded.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Carmichael please come in." Vincent said pocketing the CIA money and walking away. Many were eying him with speculative glasses. He walked down the room. He snapped his finger walking past a random guy he didn't know dressed in a uniform. The man was upright and followed Chuck on his walk to a private booth.

'Yes, sir?"

"Dry martini. Two olives." Chuck said settling down and folding his legs.

"Right away." the man vanished.

"Very good Charles. Very good indeed." Roan said.

"Now what?" Chuck asked softly.

"Locate the four women."

"Sarah's at the bar with Roland." Sarah looked into her glass when she heard, she liked that he noticed her first. Of course he would. She knew how he felt about her.

"Good."

"Nora is with Josh by the palm plant."

"Indeed."

"Nicole is alone at a booth. Stephanie is serving I think."

"Very good Chuck. What do you notice?"

"Well I'm supposed to work on Sarah right? But she's with Roland?"

"Indeed. Many a time will you have to coerce a woman away from her current man. For now we'll focus on Stephanie."

"Whoa. No. Vince will kill me." Vince laughed. Everyone was ear wigged.

"Let's focus Charles. When your drink comes I want you to wait till Stephanie is close enough and you shall summon her." Casey came with his drink.

"Your martini sir."

"Thank you John." Casey sneered and walked away .A few minutes passed and Stephanie walked past.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, sir?"

"Pause everybody." Roan called.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"How will you handle this?"

"Um. Miss I feel your establishment has very poor service."

"And why is that sir?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, you haven't come to check on me yet. I feel that the beautiful woman of the bar should visit her patrons every so often."

"Brilliant Charles. Carry on."

"Well what can I do to help you sir?"

"How about joining me for a drink?"

"I'm sorry sir I'm on the job."

"Oh. I'm sure your boss won't mind. I just paid him a very fine amount to even let me in this club. Barkeep. Get her what she likes."

"Very good Charles. Never taking No for an answer." Stephanie sat hesitantly.

"Now then. What's your name?"

"Stephanie."

"Charles Carmichael. I'm sorry I can't she's married!" everyone laughed.

"Chuck you have to seduce a lot of married people."

"Ain't right."

"Don't worry Chuck. Its not like this is going anywhere." Vincent said.

"Fine. What now Roan?"

"Charm her."

"Oh gee thanks. How?"

"Let's see she's a working class girl. She may want luxuries and she may hate those who have it. Stephanie will portray both. Now guess which one she is first."

"I own the penthouse at the Grand Mirage. Perhaps you'd like to come see it."

"Uh. No thanks."

"Well how about a walk along the pier followed by dinner at the dingiest diner in town with a reputation for almost homicidally greasy burgers."

"Good save Chuck." Chuck looked surprised. that was maybe the lamest line he'd ever come up with. Maybe if someone was writing this scenario they should actually come up with a good save. but this wasn't a piece of fiction. this was life.

* * *

Chuck had gotten Stephanie to agree to come up to his room, a room key from Nicole, found out Nora and Josh were posing as friends and got her to wink at him with a promise of seeing soon.

"Charles you are doing amazingly well. But now we face the hardest challenge. Sarah and Roland are a couple. You have to show how he is inferior to you."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen Roland in a fight?" Roland laughed.

"Just do as I say Charles." Chuck leaned on his elbow on Sarah's side of the bar.

"Barkeep refill."

"Coming up." Chuck turned to Sarah.

"Well Hello." It was very difficult for Sarah to glance at him the way she did.

"Hi." She turned away.

"Charles Carmichael and you are."

"In a relationship."

"With me."

"Well no harm in introducing ourselves is there? Here's my card." Chuck placed his new business card on the table.

"Can we just pretend that says Carmichael." Chuck whispered.

"Chairman of Zenith Software? You're not _the _Charles Carmichael? The guy who own the Grand Mirage too?" Sarah said pretending her interest had only just been caught.

"That would be I. and you are?"

"Sarah Walker." Sarah said holding her hand. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure Ms. Walker."

"Roland Gomez."

"Uh huh." Sarah and Chuck weren't breaking eye-contact.

"And what do you do Mr. Gomez?" Chuck said still holding Sarah's hand.

"I'm a personal trainer."

"Ah helping depressed housewives try and regain their youth. Very rewarding." Roland grimaced as Sarah gave a small giggle.

"Teasing him. Charles that's good." Roan said.

"Well we're not all born with a silver spoon." Roland said defensively.

"Oh I'm far from a silver spoon. I was an orphan at 14."

"Went to Chino Hills and got a scholarship to Stanford. Graduated with honors in Computer Engineering." Sarah recited.

"I see my Wikipedia page precedes me." Chuck said with a smile.

"Indeed." Sarah laughed.

"Personal Training must pay well huh Roland? Being a member of this club?" Chuck said looking around.

"Um. My brother's…the host." He said softly.

"That's ok. I bribed your brother to let me in." Chuck said in a stage whisper.

"Your martini sir." Casey said.

"Thank you John." Casey sneered again and walked away.

"And what of you Ms. Walker what do you do?"

"I'm in Communications."

"Ah. Cell phones. Fun." Chuck said turning away.

"No! I'm a Vice-President of Communications at a Conglomerate."

"I see. Costco Advertising Consultant?"

"I-uh! No!"

"If you ever feel like moving up in the world. Here's my number." Chuck wrote his number and address on the back of the card and downed his drink. He walked out. Roan pulled him back in.

"I think he passed."

"Hell yeah!" the others called.

* * *

"We worked on the kiss before but I didn't get the right feeling. Passion was there. But we need-."

"Whoa, whoa. Passion?"

"Yes Charles. Passion. I want raw emotion. Kiss her again." Chuck rubbed his face and turned to look at Sarah who scratched her nose then looked expectantly at him. He rolled his eyes and had her in his arms in a moment and kissed her in another. They pulled away staring at each other.

"Hmm. Again." Roan said.

"Oh c-." Chuck began to protest. Sarah held the back of his head.

"Its training Chuck." He sighed and took her face and kissed her again.

"Too soft Chuck. Not as much emotion as before. Again. "

"Look! Its in my report the feelings I have for Sarah! Isn't this provoking those feelings?"

"Charles you'll have to overcome feelings."

"Its ok Chuck."

"For who?"

* * *

It had taken four hours before Roan was finally satisfied with how Chuck kissed Sarah. Chuck lay restless in his bed that night. He pursed his lips and winced slightly. He felt them. They ached slightly. He would have been ecstatic about that if maybe he and Sarah were an actual couple. How could they do it? Just share intimacy with randoms? Chuck shook his head and got up. Pulling on pajama bottoms and scratching the back of his head, he made his way downstairs. He heard a shuffle. Newly trained instincts kicking into gear he walked to an end table in between Vince and Stephanie's room and Nicole's room. Opening the drawer he took our a Kahr 9mm. he loaded the ammo in and clipped the silencer on. Keeping the gun trained on the ground and safety off he proceeded downstairs in the cautionary way he'd learnt. He silently moved down the stairs. Checking the entrance hall he moved to the sitting room and living room. Clearing them both he entered the dining room. He saw the kitchen light on and a shadow move across the tiles. Clearing the dining room he proceeded in. he saw a blonde in a nightgown at the stove. Chuck's cold foot made a sound on the tile as he stepped on. Sarah turned in a swift motion raising her own gun. Chuck held his hands up his gun hanging off his index finger.

"Oh hey Chuck." Sarah said putting the gun on the countertop.

"Hey."

"What's with the gun?"

"Heard something move. Turned out to be a beautiful blonde in a nightgown….cooking?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Neither." Chuck said putting the safety on his gun back. taking the ammo out and leaving the gun and ammo on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He approached her.

"What are you cooking?"

"The Sarah Walker special. An omelet."

"Wow. I haven't had one of those since…"

"The Suburb Mission." Sarah said with a smile. Chuck grinned too.

"I made extra. Pull up a chair Agent Bartowski."

* * *

They sat silently picking at their food.

"Chuck. You know this doesn't have to be awkward."

"Its not awkward." Chuck said slowly.

"Look. Like you said I know you're crazy about me."

"Mm."

"I-." She cut off as a wild-haired Casey in his Dennis the Menace's father pajama's came in.

"Walker. Bartowski."

"Casey." Sarah said picking up her plate and walking to sink.

"Casey." Chuck said silently cursing him.

"I wasn't interrupting was I?" Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other.

"No.-"

"Not at all-."

"Nuh-uh-."

"We were just heading to bed." Sarah said.

"Separate beds I hope." Casey said in an undertone. Chuck threw his fork at him.

* * *

"What were you going to say before Casey showed up?"

"Nothing. Good night Chuck." Sarah entered her bedroom and leaned against the door breathing out.

"I'm crazy about you too." She whispered. Chuck stood outside her door for a while before Casey came up behind him holding a burrito and a glass of scotch.

"Your bedroom's down the hall Bartowski."

"Casey will you keep the stupid one liners to yourself." Chuck said taking the scotch glass from his hand and downing it walking away leaving it on the side table. Casey growled.

"Now that we're good with the kissing. Let's talk about love-making Chuck." Chuck who was sipping coffee choked and fell off his chair. The mug fell on him and sizzled Sarah let her head fall into her hands.

"Hot coffee." Chuck winced. He pulled himself up his shirt sticking to his chest.

"Roan. No. this-too far!"

"Its not like I'm watching Chuck. You and Agent Walker-."

"NO!" Roan rubbed his eyes.

"Chuck you will be forced sometimes to sleep with women on a mission."

"You know. Its not like I'm a virgin. But I will not. I have more respect for the art of sex than you do Roan. And I believe it shouldn't be done just for testing purposes." Roan rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Charles when you and Agent Walker finally do sleep together-." Both coughed loudly and obviously.

_See the button right below here. It says leave a review. Click it! I won't regret it!_


	5. Beards and Bandaids

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see. _

"Mission Preparation. You have one alias. You need to create at least a dozen in your first year Chuck. Let's talk about what Charles Carmichael is like first. Middle name?" Nicole said. They were in a lab like room. Chuck at a white counter whilst computers and other machines hummed. Casey, Sarah and Nicole stood opposite him.

"Carter." Chuck said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"Named for great-great grandfather and founder of the Carmichael Fortune." Chuck said after some thought.

"Very good. Born on?"

"27th May 1982."

"Parents?"

"Edward and Fay Carmichael."

"Siblings?"

"None."

"Pets?"

"Barker. A golden retriever when I was 12."

"Hm. Previous romantic liaisons?"

"Divorced from Sarah Carmichael nee…"

"Harris." Sarah said.

"Job?" Nicole asked.

"Chairman of Undisclosed Software Company." he said.

"We'll work on that. Current residence?" Chuck closed his eyes then nodded before saying.

"Penthouse Apartment in the Wayne Building of Beverly Hills."

"Good. Is it really?" Nicole asked looking from Chuck to Sarah and Casey.

"We bought it for him a while back." Sarah said.

"Ok. Best friend?" Nicole asked.

"Casey's cover aka Roger McAllister." Casey growled.

"Any romance now?" Nicole asked.

"Still reeling from the divorce." Chuck said.

"But Sarah and Charles are considering trying again from the beginning." Sarah added.

"Are they?" Chuck asked looking to Sarah who smiled and nodded before glancing at Nicole then looking down.

"Focus Chuck. Car?" Nicole asked.

"Audi R8."

"Interesting."

"Used to own a Range Rover but it was a family car sold it after the divorce."

"All right Chuck. That's good enough for now. We'll work on more later. Let's talk about…equipment." Nicole said pushing a button on the long white counter separating Casey, herself and Sarah from Chuck. It flipped over.

"Wow. That's just a bunch of crap." Everyday items lay on the table.

"No Chuck. CIA Gadgets. See here. Your iPhone. Now a Sonar Imaging Map."

"Like from the Dark Knight?"

"Yes. Except this one doesn't need another phone. It can image up to five hundred yards around you."

"Cool."

"It also has an emergency function. Voice activated by uttering the word written here. A distress signal will be sent to Agent's Walker and Casey and HQ where we'll send a team after you if need be."

"Frankenstein?" Chuck asked reading the paper Nicole handed him. Casey's and Sarah's phone suddenly started ringing. The iPhone's screen blinked red. Nicole sighed and pushed the button on the phone the screen returned to normal but Casey's and Sarah's phones were still ringing.

"You have to go to settings and turn distress signal off. Casey call command and tell them it was a false alarm."

"Never a dull moment with Bartowski." Casey said walking away.

"All your suits have been sewn with Kevlar. Completely bulletproof." She indicated a suit on a model.

"Here shoot it." Chuck took his gun out from the back of his jeans. He still didn't like the feeling but aimed and fired. The bullet went flat against the suit and fell to the ground.

"Stings like a bitch though." Nicole told him.

"Mm." Chuck said recalling when Bryce shot him. he winced and held his chest.

"A knife in your shoe. Which comes out when the shoe is stepped in the right way. Appling pressure in the middle or basically stamping your foot." She put her hand in a leather shoe and stamped it on the table a knife flew out from the sole.

"To retract lean back on the heel." She showed him and the knife slid back in.

"They also have small rollers your can deploy which help you move faster or spikes to give you better traction."

"And those are activated how?"

"Rollers two stamps. Spikes three stamps."

"Cool."

"Your cufflinks are different. Red are explosions, white are smoke bombs, blue can be GPS trackers, and green can be distress signals."

"Fun." Chuck said examining them.

"The red and white have a ten second delay. So get far away. You have to unhook them and rehook them to activate."

"Great." Chuck said putting the cufflinks down.

"Unhook again to deactivate."

"Uh-huh. Glasses. Let me guess. Laser vision." he said holding up a pair.

"Don't be stupid Chuck. Night Vision, Infrared Vision and X-Ray vision."

"In these Ray Ban's?"

"Yes Chuck. These holsters are to be worn under your jacket. Can slip two guns in easily." Nicole said holding up a holster set.

"Great." Chuck sighed.

"Your watch same as before. GPS tracker and recording when pushing the top button."

"Ok." Chuck said clipping the watch on.

"Your belt has titanium chains behind the leather. Pull the belt apart and they will come apart. It can be a handy rope or strangling device." Chuck gave a little squeak.

"This PDA. Has no function other than a grappling hook you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Push the green button to deploy you have about 300 yards in here."

"Yay." Chuck said fiddling with the PDA. Nicole took it off him.

"Locks into your belt and can help you scale up walls. Always keep a backup piece on you Chuck. Where you're keeping your gun now is a good place."

"Uh-huh and the chance of blowing a hole in my ass?"

"10%"

"I see."

"Your shirt Chuck has tubing inside of it. Which releases a knock-out gas. Flex your wrist at them and tense your arm to activate. Arm must be at a 90 degree angle though.

"Ok."

"They can also deploy knives you can take out and put back when your arms are by your side. Just make your arms tense. Shoelaces are diamond edged just incase you're stuck in a cage they can cut through bars."

"Right."

"Enough with gadgets. Let's work on the disguises."

"Disguises." Chuck repeated. Nicole pushed the stuff in front of her to the side and brought out a heavy looking silver case.

"Casey and Sarah don't have one of those."

"They're new regulation." Nicole opened the buckles and opened the case. Shelves extended on either side. She turned it to show him.

"Skin color, eye color, facial hair, hair color, eyebrow shape, nose size, temporary permanent tattoo's-."

"Huh?"

"There's only one way to remove them and its in this case."

"Oh."

"Scar maker. Here why don't we turn you into Charles Carmichael." Half-an-hour or so later Nicole stepped back from Chuck. His hair was pushed back and slightly bumpy his eyes were green he was wearing square rectangular glasses and had a goatee.

"Wow. I may keep this as a permanent look."

"Yeah. No." Sarah said ripping the beard off.

"OW!"

"Sarah that really wasn't smart." Small droplets of blood propped up on Chuck's face.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Chuck walked around with band-aids all over his face.

"If anybody makes one more joke. I will shoot all of you!" Chuck roared at dinner after Neil made a crack at him about going for the wrong kind of beard. Everybody went silent. Then Casey let out a chuckle but Chuck gave him a glare so ferocious even he shut up.

"Its not his fault anyway guys. Blame Sarah." Nicole said.

"I thought it would come off neatly!"

"Yeah it did taking half the skin of my face with it."

"You know Chuck. You're doing quite well." Roland said.

"Huh? Oh thanks?"

"They way you're headed you may actually fill your Echo Status quite well." Chuck went blank.

"Four variations of agents. Echo, Gamma, Delta and Bravo Statuses in descending order." Chuck said in his intersect voice.

"Yeah…" the trainers said glancing at each other.

"Whoa. Sorry guys just blanking out." Chuck said in a hasty laugh. No one here was to know his intersect status.

"You know for a CIA Mansion. This place is terrible with alcohol stock." Roan said entering the room.

_Come on guys! Review!_


	6. Not just a leisurely drive

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see. _

_If you're having trouble visualizing the characters or places. There's some stuff on my profile._

* * *

"First Aid Training Chuck. For yourself and others."

"Ok. But I'm not injured."

"Not yet. Let's practice on the dummies for now. CPR?"

"I have my credentials-."

"Just try it Chuck."

* * *

He finished stitching up the dummy with an apparent gunshot wound.

"That's good Chuck. But you realize treating dummies and treating humans are different right."

"Really Nora, really?" Nora laughed.

"We're heading to Palm Springs Hospital. We've gotten permission for you to treat the Emergency Room Patients."

"Are you insane? I don't have a medical degree."

* * *

Chuck had changed his appearance when he was going into the hospital. He wore scrubs and was known as Dr. Carlton Burke. He'd chosen that as his newest alias in honor of his grandfather.

"Excuse me."

"Sir please. We're very busy just fill out a form."

"I'm Dr. Carlton Burke. I'm a temporary attending coming here to help out with my team?"

"Oh yes Dr. Burke just go straight to the locker room and get changed all the cases are in here. Can your team register?"

"Dr. Hannah Wainwright." Nora said.

"Dr. Rachel Carmichael." Sarah said. Both were disguised.

* * *

"Michael Gardner." Chuck called over the hustle a bustle. A woman and her son stood up. The boy had a bandage over his hand and carried an ice-box.

"Cut off your index finger. How on earth?" Chuck asked him.

"Chopping onions man."

"Ok. Come on buddy up you come." Chuck dosed the boy with anesthetic. His hand went numb. Chuck pushed his Bartowski fears aside. He wasn't Chuck Bartowski. He was Carlton Burke a fearless Emergency Room doctor who had saved hundreds of people in L.A. he prepared for the procedure.

"So Michael you like Muse I see?" Chuck asked indicating the boy's T-Shirt.

"Good music."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Starlight."

"Yeah that's an awesome song. What about Exo-Politics?"

"I like it not as much as Thoughts of a Dying Atheist but its cool." Chuck kept the boy distracted with talks of the Playstation 3, new games and the latest Action Movie coming out.

"You should get full motion of it soon. Good luck Michael and uh no Call of Duty for a few months huh?"

* * *

"That was a lot of stitching, blood and needles. Did I pass Nora?" Chuck asked as he drove Burke's Chevrolet Traiblazer back to the Mansion with Sarah beside him and Nora in the backseat.

"That was very good Chuck. I read reports of your aversion to these type of matters and you handled it better than I could have expected." Nora said patting his shoulder.

* * *

"Ok. Chuck we have an SUV, a truck, a big rig, muscle, sports, sedan and compact cars for you to learn evasive driving on."

"A big rig?"

"Prepared for all contingencies Chuck."

"And you're going to teach me?"

"I hold the CIA record for this class ok?"

"You."

"Chuck."

"I'm just saying."

"Now we'll learn on the sports first then move to muscle, sedan, compact, SUV, truck then big rig in order of easiest to hardest."

"Yeah no kidding. So where are these cars?" Sarah and Chuck were in the Trailblazer with Casey. The others were following.

"We're going to a Military Air Base. We for the lack of a better word, rented it out for today." They turned and stopped. Chuck looked out and saw grill fences and soldiers.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Major John Casey. NSA. CIA Agents Sarah Walker and Charles Carmichael. We're here for Evasive Driving Drills." Casey said as they held up their badges.

"Password?"

"Road Boomer."

"Go on through." They drove down the long air strip passing hangars and military jets finally pulling into a hangar at the end of the runway. Inside were two blackbirds, an F22 Raptor, and a black hawk parked by the blackbirds was a Lamborghini Gallardo, a Chevrolet Camaro, A Cadillac DTS, A Toyota Prius, A Range Rover, a Dodge Ram and a Volvo VHD.

"Those look fun."

"CIA issue Chuck you get to keep a few of them."

"Awesome a VHD in my garage." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We'll start off with some speed tests. Get in the Gallardo hotshot."

* * *

The Gallardo screamed past the Agents and skidded to a halt. Chuck reversed back and stopped the window down.

"How was that?" Sarah who was wearing her classic sunglasses looked down at the timer in her hands. Very impressive almost as good as her record.

"Go one more."

"Oh god." Chuck shot back and yanked the handbrake the car pulled a 180 degree turn and shot back to the starting point. Chuck got out ten minutes later after having done several more Lamborghini tests.

"COME ON! That was faster than Formula One!"

"Ok. Chuck get your Camaro out."

* * *

Chuck changed gears in the Big Rig. He was flooring it as hard as he could and it rattled and roared as it took off down the runway towards Sarah. He passed her and yanked the handbrake the truck skidded and turned unfortunately that was an ill-advised move most of the weight of the truck went onto that one side. Chuck realizing what was happening leaped out as the truck was still in motion. He tucked and rolled and as the truck still screeched. He stood up to see it wobble dangerously on the left side then all the wheels touched the ground. Sarah was shaking her head.

"Do I pass now?"

"Nope. For the next five days. You're going to cause a high speed pursuit. Cops pursuing you and you have to get away. Every day you'll be using a different car. Now get in the Lamborghini tear out of here onto the roads. We've called in your number plate and cops should be here in about a minute." Casey said. Sarah covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Casey!" Chuck exclaimed. Sirens reached them.

"Fifty seconds."

"Sarah?"

"I'll come with you." She sighed pulling him along.

* * *

The Lamborghini tore down the highway. Chuck swerved between cars and looked to Sarah who was looking behind them at the army of cop cars following them.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked shifting up.

"There's a nitrous release button. Not yet."

"Fucking Casey." Chuck said angrily. Sarah was stunned and stared at him.

"I've never heard you swear before."

"Well sometimes the situation-." He cut off as he swerved around a Honda CR-V carrying a mother and her son. Chuck got the car straight again and shifted down as the car cried.

"Calls for it." He finished. Sarah typed in a code on the radio it flipped over showing a control panel. She flicked a switch, lights rose on the roof and a police siren sounded.

"Sarah. How is that going to help? The cops know who we are."

"So civilians will clear the way."

"Will they be fast enough?" Chuck asked proving his point by having to pull around a car extra fast that was trying to move out of their way.

"CASEY!" Chuck roared.

"What?" came his voice over the radio.

"I need air help."

"Air support you idiot. And we're in the copter above you."

"I hate you." Chuck said softly, Sarah giggled in spite of herself.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Lose them." Casey said.

"FUCK YOU!" Chuck said angrily speeding up. There was silence on the radio. Sarah looked straight ahead, trying to suppress her grin.

"Are you out of your mind?" Casey said in a dangerous voice.

"I'll kick your ass again Casey after this."

"Bring it Bartowski."

"Boys. Enough with the testosterone fest how about helping us Casey?"

"There's a CIA lockup we have about two miles down. Blow in there and out the back in a different Lamborghini."

"Fine. Give me directions."

* * *

Chuck skidded off the freeway almost losing control. He pushed the nitrous release on Sarah's mark and they flew to the lockup. it was a long building with garage doors at regular intervals. One door in the middle was open. Chuck flew into it and it shut. He and Sarah got out. She pushed a button and grabbed something from the trunk as they got into a Lamborghini Reventon. Chuck flew out the back door and onto a back alley they then proceeded calmly out onto the main road.

"Back to the Mansion." Sarah said taking out what looked like an RC car remote control with a screen in the middle.

"That's for the Gallardo isn't it?"

"Indeed." Sarah said she pushed forward and he caught a glimpse of the car crashing through the garage door into the battalion. She left it there and pushed a button.

"All our CIA stuff is hidden now."

"They'll be upset won't they?"

"Oh hell yeah. But after four more days of this they'll be outraged and willing to shoot the next person who passes a stop sign. By the way you missed that stop sign." Chuck's head swiveled around.

"Damn it."

* * *

The Prius was literally flying through the air after having driven up a ramp on the freeway.

"AAAAH!" they yelled. Cops were already behind them.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Chuck said shifting up and speeding forward.

"Same tactic as yesterday?" they'd used different tactics everyday. They'd done the Camaro and the Cadillac the day after the Lamborghini, the Ram and the Range Rover yesterday and today was the Prius. Tomorrow the VHD.

"No. Head to Tijuana."

"Ti-…Sarah! We're in Riverside! Its two hours away!"

"On regular road rules."

"Why Mexico?"

"They have no jurisdiction there. We've got a CIA truck waiting for us we can park in it and head back to the Mansion later." Chuck looked at her shaking his head.

"CHUCK!" Chuck looked up and threw all his weight turning the wheel to avoid a Mercedes.

* * *

The VHD shrieked to a stop in the middle of the freeway. Most of the cops blew past it. Chuck changed gears and reversed and turned as fast as he could he drove straight into the battalion of cop cars.

"THIS WAS NOT A GOOD PLAN!" Chuck said. Sarah wasn't with him today.

"Chuck listen to me you have to get to the rendezvous. We have a whole army of big rigs ready to shelter you. You drive with them to the truck stop, bail out and I'll meet you there. I promise." Sarah said. Chuck breathed out angrily.

"When am I ever going to try and escape in a big rig?" little did Chuck know. In one of the most dangerous situations of his espionage career he would have to depend on a big rig much like this one to bail him out. he looked in his side mirror and his eyes widened as it blew off.

"They're shooting at me!"

"Just a few more miles Chuck! Try to withstand."

"What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know! Just try to hold on!" Sarah said frantically .Chuck ducked as they shot one of the wheels on his cargo and the rig slowed.

"Ditch the cargo Chuck!"

"I-…what is it?"

"Flour." Chuck released the cargo it caused a distraction as a cop drove straight into it.

"That was bad. Will he be ok?"

"Chuck! We have to make sure you're ok first!" Sarah sighed in the copter. Even in the face of danger he was still worried about others. How could she not love Chuck?

"Walker! Pay attention. This is no time to go googly eyed!"

* * *

Chuck met the convoy and they surrounded him. His radio crackled.

"Wall-Eye come in."

"This is Wall-Eye." Chuck sighed.

"Some wicked driving there partner!" came a southern accent.

"How long till the truck stop?" Chuck asked his hands shaking slightly.

"About four miles. Buckle in." came a voice.

* * *

Chuck leaped from the VHD and dove into a 2008 Dodge Challenger waiting. Sarah was there and she pulled out immediately.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly. He puts his head in his hands.

"Can we just go somewhere quiet. Not the mansion. Please?" Sarah gave him a sympathizing look and nodded.

"Cut off all possible tracking methods."

"Car and occupants are now off-grid." Came a cold computer voice.

"Reject all incoming calls and block any recording equipment."

"Car is now secure, Agent Walker."

"Just so Casey won't come after us again."


	7. What We've All Been Waiting For

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see.

* * *

_

They sat on a beach watching the sunset. The Challenger parked beside them its headlights shining and the front doors opened. It's Too Late by Evermore the Dirty South Remix reached the ears. Chuck hugged his knees. Sarah had her legs folded and watched the waves crashed.

"You remember when you asked my why I joined the agency?"

"Yeah." She said still looking out then turned to smile at him. He was gazing at her like he usually did before he said something that made her want to jump him. She knew she should stop it before he breaks her resistance but whenever she saw that look it always elated her.

"The reason I gave, that wasn't what made me choose. It was you Sarah. It's always been you. You're the reason I want to be an agent. So you can stop being my protector and be my partner. In more than one way." That was it. She attacked him. Her lips crashing down on his, for a moment he was stunned then he responded enthusiastically rolling her onto her back , her hands locked in his hair he pulled away and looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I love you." He said softly. She kissed him.

"I know." He laughed and resumed kissing her. She pulled his head back and caressed his cheek.

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She said softly then biting her lip. No going back now. He smiled.

"I know." He kissed her.

"Finally. But can you stop for now. Cause we have to get back. god's sake I'm going to be sick! Stop!" came a voice from behind them. Chuck withdrew Sarah's gun from her waistband. Sarah withdrew Chuck's gun from his jeans they both pointed at a slightly green Casey.

"How the hell did you find us?" Sarah sighed dropping her arm in the sand.

"Once out of the car you geniuses forgot to turn your phones off. Come on. We just got word Director's coming day after tomorrow. We have to get this idiot trained fully before then." Chuck sighed and dropped his head in Sarah's shoulder.

"Don't worry." She said pulling his chin up and kissing him. He smiled and got up he took her hand pulled her to her feet.

"Brought the Chinook so you can load the Challenger in. hurry up." Casey said walking to a waiting cargo helicopter.

"You go wait. I'll drive it in." Chuck told Sarah getting into the driver's seat.

"I'd have thought you've had enough of driving for a while."

"Oddly enough I seem very recharged and I bet I could outrun the cops in a Camry."

"Well not now. We have to get back and train."

"Yay. Learning how to kill people." Chuck said sadly. He looked out at the sea before putting the car in gear, shutting the door and turning towards the copter. Sarah bit her lip again. Would the final part of the training take Chuck away from her? The Chuck she loved. She'd seen him in dangerous situations and he'd retained the loveable Chuck persona but would actually killing someone intentionally change him? Would the torture? God. She looked down sadly. The torture training. How could she sit there and watch him get tortured? She wouldn't. she looked up and was startled to see the Challenger waiting with the passenger door open. She smiled and got in. he took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

They landed in the courtyard of the Mansion. The Challenger backed out and parked amongst the many cars there. Chuck and Sarah got out as the cargo door rose back up. Casey disembarked holding a thumbs up to the pilot. He came over to them and they watched the Chinook fly away.

"Better enjoy your last night of innocence." Casey said to Chuck before walking away. Chuck gulped.

"I don't think we'll be doing anything innocent tonight." Sarah whispered. Chuck forgetting about tomorrow turned his eyes wide at her.

"Sarah?"

"Come on." She said pulling him along.

* * *

They entered the dining room hand in hand. Everybody looked up then groaned and stood up handing money to Roan.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Tha-this is a ten. What's wrong with you Neil?"

"I'll get you the rest later. I'm good for it."

"What is going on?" Casey grunted in amusement.

"They had a pool of when you two would get together. Roan had this week everyone else had dates far into the future."

"Don't mistake our groans for unhappiness. We've all known you two have something bad for each other. Its just." Nora began

"we hate losing." Roland said.

"Well guys I'm sorry. Love doesn't know time." Chuck said. Sarah laughed.

* * *

"Good god. If you two are going to be like this all the time. I'm asking for a reassignment." Casey said later as Chuck and Sarah were sitting together in the living room watching TV. She was in his lap, his arms around her.

"Oh come on Casey." Chuck said.

"Yeah we wouldn't know what to do without you." Sarah said.

"This mean you two are going to live together?" Casey asked pouring himself some scotch. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other for a long time. Realizing he wasn't getting an answer he turned to see them still staring at each other.

"Well?" Sarah smiled tentatively at Chuck who grinned.

"Yes Casey. It means just that." Sarah said her eyes not leaving Chuck's.

"Great. I'll get the camera's down." Casey said walking away. Chuck was so lost in Sarah's eyes he didn't even care about Casey planting camera's in his penthouse.

* * *

Sarah looked at Chuck who had a screwdriver in his mouth and was very concentrated on the alarm. She was holding a bag and the keys to the Bentley. The alarm beeped. He sighed and placed the keypad back screwed it back into the wall then grinned at her.

"Its amazing how you make breaking an alarm so cute." She said taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I had to otherwise I couldn't take you to our magnificent hotel room."

"Which hotel by the way?" she whispered as they stepped out into the night.

"Mr. Xavier and Mrs. Phoebe Harris are staying at the Hyatt Regency." He said kissing her head and handing her their ID for that night.

"Phoebe huh?"

"I was in a rush and you were watching Charmed." He said getting into the Bentley.

"Which I am stunned about by the way. I cannot believe you like Charmed."

"Hey! I like a lot of shows ok? Charmed, The OC which totally could have gone for like three more seasons if they didn't kill Marissa and Smallville, Supernatural, Burn Notice-."

"Sarah, Sarah. Love I get it. You like TV." He said as they hit the road. She laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Welcome." A woman said as they approached the reception.

"I know it's a lot past check in time and I appreciate you helping us out Vera."

"Well its your first anniversary I had to help."

"Thank you." Chuck said again.

"We have your room all ready for you."

* * *

Chuck covered Sarah's eyes outside the room.

"Chuck." She sighed.

"Just humor me." He said kissing the back of her head. He opened the door and walked her in. he took his hands away from her eyes.

"Ok. Open." She did and gasped. It was dim. The bed was covered in rose petals. Candles were alight around the room. A bucket of chilled champagne at the foot of the bed a marvelous view of the pool and the golf course.

"Oh my god. Chuck!" she turned and flung herself at him. Her arms around his neck she brought his lips down upon hers.

"Wow. Sarah this was the easiest thing I could think of and its quite corny!"

"Yes. But no one has ever done anything like this whatsoever for me. Only you could." He smiled.

"It was the most romantic thing I could think of that they could get done in an hour." He kissed her.

"How about a glass?" he asked indicating the champagne bottle. She smiled and nodded.

"Let me get changed." She went into the bathroom with the bag.

"You too." He laughed and nodded. Pulling off his clothes and leaving his boxers on. He reached for the champagne bottle. He popped the cork off and poured a generous in both their glasses. The bathroom door opened and Chuck turned. He froze his eyes wide. Sarah's hair fell around her perfectly she was wearing a black satin robe. It was very short. And she looked astounding.

"Do you like it?" she asked approaching him. She locked her arms around his neck.

"Hmm. Um I don't know anything I can say that won't make me sound like a pig or sound like I don't appreciate it. Just know, that good lord Sarah I love it." She laughed and kissed him.

"Wow. Chuck." Sarah said examining his now muscular body.

"Vince and Stephanie had a lot of fun." He said blushing slightly as Sarah checked him out.

"Here." He handed her a glass.

"thanks."

"What shall we toast to?"

"How about you becoming an agent?"

"No. how about the two of us finally realizing how we feel about each other." She smiled and clinked her glass against his. No sooner had he downed his glass that she pushed him into the bed. She pulled her robe off with a swift motion revealing black lacy lingerie.

"Wow." Chuck said rolling her onto her back and taking her in. she laughed and pulled his head down to kiss her.

"Um Sarah. Did you happen to bring-."

"Uh. We won't be needing those."

"Why?"

"I'm on the pill Chuck. I have been since well…The Suburb Mission."

"That long? Wow." He kissed her again just to quench the burning desire in both of them before asking his next question.

"And why may I ask? Were you on the pill for so long?"

"You know Casey's right. You really are a moron." She pinched him.

"Ow!" he fell off her. She got on stop and straddled him. Locking his arms down.

"I did it because I knew sooner or later you and I…we…we'd be in this situation ok? And we may not have a condom at hand and I knew that we'd really want to do it so…" he broke the grasp she had on his arms and pulled her down. She slid down his body and he kissed her.

"Well. Would you like me to get one?"

"No. Chuck I would not want you to leave this bed. Because if you do I might kill you."

"Difficulty having sex with me then."

"I could just knock you unconscious." She said with a smile as she kissed him.

"You'd rape me?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Actually I find that quite intriguing." He said. Sarah laughed and shook her head smacking his arm. He smiled and kissed her, lips parted and tongues met in a dance. The kissing turned to making out. and soon his hand which had been caressing her back found the clasp of her bra. They stopped for a bit. Both rather breathless. She smiled at him and winked. He smiled and kissed her in a very debonair move with two fingers and a thumb he snapped her bra off. Sarah was surprised but couldn't show it as she was unwilling to break lip contact with Chuck. She hunched her arms so he could slip the bra off. He flung it somewhere and rolled her back onto her back. his hand now rose slowly up her body. His heart rate a mile a minute as he got closer. And he was there he began to tenderly caress her chest. He moved down her body kissing her neck then her collar bone. Everywhere he touched her burned and she felt herself get more and more excited. He kissed her chest then her midriff then her belly moving past her panties. He took her left leg and caressed her inner thigh with his hand as he kissed down her leg. He massaged her foot whilst kissing her thigh then moved to her leg she was groaning in both pleasure and frustration. He moved up her leg this time still caressing her inner thigh teasing her with his hand so close to where she wanted it. He moved back up her body and kissed her.

"Chuck. If you don't make love to me right now-." He kissed her.

"A little help Agent Walker?"

"No Agent's tonight." Sarah said as she pulled her last garment of clothing off. It hung off her right toes she kicked it away.

"Just Sarah and Chuck." She said kissing him. he pulled his boxers away and their bodies met pressed together. Still not having gone to that final stage. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Are you ready?" she took his hand and guided it from her hip to her waist and below. Feeling her moist skin he smiled and positioned himself slowly he guided himself to her and found a spot which made her moan and they hadn't even started yet. He pushed in, when Chuck reflected on that first night many years later he didn't know how he didn't thrust all his weight in the first go after feeling how warm and wet and...tight Sarah was. She moaned as he went further, she moved her legs to get comfy and to devour more of him. he had his hands just under her breasts holding her body. He was trying to locate the spot. Her spot. And when she arched her back and groaned loudly he knew he'd found it.

"Chuck!" she groaned. He knew that was two things an appreciative groan of how good she made her feel and a command to get into it. he kissed her and began to pull out an agonisingly slow pace.

"I could kill you." She said breathlessly her eyes still closed. Chuck smiled and looked at her. Her golden hair falling around her face. Her eyes closed happily and she was smiling and biting her bottom lip at the same time. He pushed back in faster and harder than before and again and again till she wasn't biting her lip anymore and moaned and groaned and screamed his name. They didn't stop when Sarah had her first orgasm, they didn't stop when Chuck had his. They didn't stop at their second nor their third. They continued well into the night. And only three hours later when Chuck groaned as Sarah kissed his neck and dug her nails into his bag as they climaxed almost at the same time. Did he pull out and fall beside her but they were still kissing, still holding each other. She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him and lay there. The side of her face on his chest her arms under her slightly. He sighed contentedly and stroked her back with two fingers.

"Wow, Chuck." She said crawling up his body to meet his lips then laying down again this time on his shoulder.

"Sarah, you. Are. amazing." He said with a laugh. Astounded that he lasted that long. I mean it had certainly been a while since he 'took his bike out for a ride' but based on Sarah's reaction her happy smile and her closed eyes. He did pretty well.

"No Chuck. You're amazing. That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced." It was true really...Bryce used her to relieve stress. And in twenty minutes he was done and she wasn't. In fact this was perhaps the first time she'd been with a man who'd gotten her first before going himself. And she knew why. No one cared for her as Chuck did. The love they shared made what happened all the more special.

"Hey Sarah."

"Yeah Chuck?" she said sleepily.

"When you first met me at Buy More. You remember?"

"Vicki Vale, Vick-uh Vicki Vale Vickity Vale." She sang like Chuck did. He laughed.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Well back then. I think you remember. I was a cold heartless killer and I had to get info out of you so I did come to the conclusion that maybe I'd have to sleep with you. But you know what. The way I imagined it. Wasn't like this. Cause this is love Chuck. What I imagined back then was just sex. But sex isn't just sex for me anymore." He nodded.

"But even then I found that little Vicki Vale thing quite cute."

"Its from Batman."

"And that makes it better." She said with a smile.

"Hey. You're Vicki Vale to my Batman you know."

"Chuck please. Don't kill the mood." She laughed kissing him.

"Shush now my beautiful Sarah. It is time for you to sleep and to dream sweet dreams."

"After tonight. No problem." She said with a yawn she rolled off him but was in his arm and curled into him. He wrapped her in his strong arms.

"Don't let go."

"Never."

_I'm a struggling writer folks. I must feed myself and my family on reviews and only you can give them to me._


	8. Casey's Plan, or is it Beckman's?

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see.

* * *

_

They rushed back to the mansion later that day. Much later. At two they burst in.

"Sorry. Ellie had a-." Chuck began to Casey.

"Save it Chuck. I don't want to know. Just get your ass to the hangar." Casey said gruffly.

* * *

"Hyeah!" Chuck jammed a straw into the amazingly lifelike dummy.

"I never knew this flimsy thing could cause death." The dummy was full of everyday objects that had been jammed in marked spots which would cause death.

"I think you've got it Chuck. We'll be sending you to a dummy that isn't marked. This dummy moves ok. It looks human. Its an android." Roland said.

"Mm." Chuck walked into the room.

* * *

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Chuck was looking at the dummy who looked like Carlton Burke one of his cover identities.

"Nicole!" Chuck said. Outside the room Nicole chuckled. Chuck faced the dummy.

"Termination mode activated." It lunged for Chuck who flipped out of its grasp. And broke it arm.

"Limb broken beyond repair." Chuck held its arms and kicked its back. it fell to its knees. Chuck grabbed the back of its head and rammed it into the wall.

"Whoa. Bartowski's got some moves!" Casey said impressed.

"I taught him that." Sarah said with a smile. The room was based like a common office. Chuck grabbed a letter opener off the desk and held it to the androids neck. As per the book he had to interrogate it.

"Who do you work for?"

"Interrogation mode activated. No one." Chuck broke its other arm.

"Who do you work for?"

"Screw you." It was meant to be a cry of pain but it sounded insulting in the androids monotone. Chuck kicked it in the back again.

"I can kill you with post-its. That's a slow death."

"No it isn't." Roland said.

"Chuck watched Get Smart a while ago and loved it." Sarah sighed with a smile.

"I'll talk. I want a chartered plane to Rome and protection."

"You're in no place to make demands. Who do you work for?"

"Fulcrum." The android twisted the opener out of Chuck's grasp. Chuck flipped back glancing at the letter opener he took a stapler and fired it hit the android in the eye and he stumbled. Chuck kicked the letter opener out of his hand grabbed a pen and jammed it into the side of its neck.

"And-…and…andro..android….android terminated." The android stuttered before slumping forward. The door opened.

"Wow Chuck that was impressive. Now let's see how you go against Casey." Casey came in and shot at him.

"CASEY!"

"It comes down to this Bartowski. You and me. One of us will die. And its going to be you. I'll look after Walker." Chuck's eyes flashed rage. He kicked the gun from Casey's hand and punched him with such ferocity that everyone winced. He grabbed Casey's fist and kneed him. Kicking out his leg from under him he made Casey's head meet with the door repeatedly till Casey slumped. He checked for a pulse.

"Oh god no. Casey! CASEY! JONATHAN MICHELLE CASEY ANSWER ME!" the door opened again and there stood the team complete with Casey who looked angry.

"Its an Android Chuck its ok."

"Oh thank god." Not even caring about the look on Casey's face he hugged him.

"Say my middle name again and I'll kill you. But thanks for the concern Bartowski even if it was after you killed me."

"Yeah sorry. Just…you mentioned…you know." Casey rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone take five let these two make puppy eyes at each other for a while." Sarah pushed Casey out of the way and flew right into Chuck's waiting arms and they embraced.

"Scotch and burrito. NOW." Casey said walking to the elevator.

* * *

Chuck was holding Sarah very tightly. He knew the next part of the training.

"I don't want you in this." He said. She looked up at him as she opened her mouth.

"WE GOT COMPANY. EVERYBODY ARM UP!" Casey roared flying out of the elevator. Everybody took out their guns. Tables were overturned.

"Where Casey?"

"They breached the perimeter a minute ago. They'll find a way in here. I've sent a distress signal to command."

"Any idea who?"

"Holloway Corporation was on the cars." Chuck froze.

"Holloway Corporation is a subsidiary of Fulcrum. They built the suburb we stayed in Sarah."

"But I thought we got rid of them all." Sarah said turning pale.

"Evidently not. They've found us. Guys we have escape pods. Use them if you want to leave. Bartowski you out now."

"No." the elevator chimed before Casey could argue. Everybody dived and fired. Gunfire filled the hangar and the alarm sounded.

"We just want Bartowski!"

"Well you're not getting him!" Casey roared standing up and firing maniacally.

"CASEY!" Casey fell back. four darts in him. He roared and fired again and was hit twice more before going down.

"Neil!" Chuck called. Neil glanced at Casey.

"Tranquilizer. He'll be fine. They wont be!" Neil picked up his M16 and stood up instantly firing. He had a cigar in his teeth and his eyes wide as he roared. Then a dart in his shoulder, he didn't stop and fired harder.

"Wait a minute." Chuck looked at Casey who was twitching.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He crawled over and punched Casey in the arm.

"Tell them to end it or I bust a cap in your ass. At close range you know I can hurt you with the blanks you probably planted."

"Cut objective!" Casey sighed standing up. He picked the darts off as gunfire stopped.

"Why do you assholes have to do this? Every time?" Almost everyone looked confused. Even Sarah who still hid. Chuck looked at the NSA team that had come through the elevator.

"Casey planned this like you guys planned the penthouse assault. Well Casey what was it? Capture us all and pretend to torture Sarah in front of me?"

"That was kind of the plan yeah." One second Chuck was glaring at Casey. The next Casey was on the ground and Chuck withdrew his fist walking towards Sarah he pulled her up.

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Are you out of your mind?" Casey roared getting up. Josh, Neil and Ryan held him back.

"It was a bit much John." Ryan said.

"You've been dancing on my last nerve since we got here Casey. Its time you and I finish this. Are you in my team or not?" Casey glared.

"Yes."

"Then stop treating me like a very abused dog and treat me like a partner." Chuck moved forward hand outstretched. Casey took it.

"I'm sorry. Chuck." Casey said softly.

"Now then. What do we do?" Chuck asked the room.

"Shoot him." Casey said.

"Casey!" Sarah said. Chuck felt a thud.

"I espected ass mus. Leaf Fawah ow ouf thhis." Chuck said slurring heavily.

"Wow. One dart and he's still up. I'm surprised. Hit him again." Chuck felt a second thud.

"I's feriouss leaf Fawah awone." Chuck said glaring at the three Casey's.

"Ok. Just go down. One more." Chuck felt the third thud in his calf and he shook and fell. Sarah was at his side smiling sadly.

"I love you Chuck." She said kissing him. Chuck managed to tap his heart and pointed at her before his arm fell at his side and he slipped under.

"God this is like Grey's Anatomy Agent Style will you bastards pick him up. We have work to do." Casey said angrily.

* * *

Chuck groaned his head pounding. He knew he was in a chair. His arms were tied, so were his feet. He heard a grunt, a shuffle, a drop of water. A scratch of a chair on stone. He opened his eyes and regretted it instantly. He saw Casey opposite him tied up. Josh and Ryan on either side of him. Chuck looked around to see Roan, Vincent and Neil tied up next to him. Only Casey was awake.

"What happened?"

"Glad to see you're awake. We got ambushed on the way to your training compound. Blackwater by the looks of it."

"Crap." Without a flash Chuck knew who blackwater was. The Private Security firm.

"This better not be another trick."

"See my face." Casey turned to show a large bruise there.

"That looks like a trick."

"Not from here. You're messed up too Bartowski. Don't you remember? You got up and rushed a guy. Whacked your jaw." Chuck closed his mouth and felt the soreness.

"Ow." The door opened.

"Well one more up. Get Dagger up here." Soon a man in a mask came in. he was buff. Very much so.

"Bring him."

* * *

"Who are you?" Chuck was in an Interrogation Room. a metal table between him and the buff man. his hands locked behind him.

"Charles Carmichael." Chuck said. A hard slap across the face.

"Who are you?"

"Charles Carmichael." Chuck said again. Another slap.

"Who are you?!"

"CHARLES CARMICHAEL! LISTEN YOU FUCKING ANDRE THE GIANT!" That got him another slap.

"Alright Mr. Carmichael. Or Dr. Burke. Or Mr. Harris. Mr. Rider. Mr. Cullen." He said each name throwing the appropriate ID card down on the table.

"Who are you really?"

"Carmichael. And if you have my wallet. You have my badge. So you know who I am."

"He's smart. Zane." Chuck had his head slammed on the table.

"That really helps with the questioning. Idiots." Chuck groaned.

"Zane." A sharp knife came into Chuck's view. It slid across his arm.

"Ah!" he yelled. Blood soaked his sleeve.

"Hang him up."

* * *

Chuck was hanging by his handcuffs from a hook. He'd been brutally beaten and his body glistened with sweat and blood.

"Who do you work for?"

"Really? You can't guess. You have my badge." That got him a pipe in the gut.

"Give me a name. I want a name of a superior."

"Kirk."

"Who?"

"Captain Kirk. He's my hero." He was punched for that. His nose didn't break but blood flowed.

"Bring in one of the women we got. Maybe that will make him talk." Chuck remained distant. They brought in Nicole.

"Don't say anything. No matter what." Nicole said.

"Shut up." They pushed her into a chair. They brought in the Waterboarding equipment.

"Give me a name and I let you all walk." They said to Chuck.

"You know I don't believe that." The man grabbed Nicole and threw her head in.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE'S A TRAINER! A TECH TRAINER!" they pulled Nicole up who gasped for air.

"A tech trainer huh?" the buff man asked.

"Yeah. I've got quite a few tricks up my sleeve." Chuck didn't know how but Nicole had her cuffs off and attacked the two men by here. She hurled a dart at the interrogator who stumbled.

"I'll bring help!" Chuck gulped.

"He has a connection with one of the women." The interrogator said pulling the dart out.

"Bring them all here. We'll see who he responds to."

* * *

Stephanie, Nora and Sarah were tied up. Chuck cursed inwardly. He told them to leave Sarah behind. He avoided looking at them. Sarah was horrified at Chuck's injuries and was trying to hide her emotions.

"Which one is it Mr. Carmichael? One of the blonde's? or the brunette?" Chuck glared at him.

"I know them as trainers. Nothing more."

"Oh. Don't they teach seduction at the CIA? What's one of the lessons? Sex right? So who was it with?"

"Not this one obviously. She's a doctor. Take her back." Nora was pulled up and away.

"Hmm." Chuck glanced at both of the girls his gaze lingering on Sarah. Stupid he knew. Their eyes met and the worry and the love was caught. The interrogator saw through his mask.

"The blonde. Keep the blonde."

"No. its me. I slept with him. Sarah's a fitness trainer." Stephanie said.

"Shut up. Keep the blonde."

"Chuck don't say anything." Sarah whispered. Chuck was angry now. He looked around. This was it. He grunted and broke his thumb bone as the men were distracted. Chuck dropped from the hook and grabbed the interrogator. Grabbing the gun from his holster he held it to his head.

"Very impressive Mr. Carmichael. But you're on a compound of us. Your little friend from before was shot before she even left the building." Chuck's finger twitched dangerously.

"I don't give a damn." He fired at the two burly lacky's who fell. He slammed the gun on the back of the interrogator's head and kicked him. Chuck ran to Sarah. He'd gotten the keys from the buff dude.

"Chuck." She flew into his arms and kissed him.

"Are you ok?" she asked touching his bruised and battered face.

"Let's just get out of here. And Sarah?"

"Yeah?" she said getting his handcuffs off.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She got the containment room keys off one of the lackeys. Then Chuck pulled on the interrogator's full body suits and mask. They walked down the hall closing the door to the room Chuck had been kept in and he followed Sarah's directions to the room she was contained in. he opened the door after flicking through a few keys.

"Sarah. Is Chuck-?"

"I'm here. Let's go. Now." Chuck hissed.

"We're tied here."

"Sarah." She nodded pulling her gun from her waistband she released both of them with the keys Chuck threw at her and handed Stephanie a gun.

"That's all we can find. Nora stay close."

Chuck opened the door to the men's room and ripped his mask off.

"Who's broken their thumb bone?" all the guys stood up except for Roan. Sarah threw the keys at Roland who fired at Roan's cuffs.

"Any more of those?" Neil asked indicating the guns.

"None." Chuck sighed.

"Where's Nicole?" Chuck's eyes turned sad.

"She tried to escape…but she…" Sarah trailed off. The others were silent for a moment.

"Let's get out of here. Josh." Josh nodded his eyes gleaming angrily. He led the pack with Sarah's gun. Neil and Casey had Chuck and Stephanie's guns. Sarah was in Chuck's arms. Even though she was more trained. He wouldn't let her go. They walked through the hallways and met a few more black clad men. The guys switched clothes and took guns till everyone was disguised and it looked like they were escorting the girls out.

"What now?"

"We get stopped. We say we have orders to let you out in the woods and have a little hunting game. Boys I'll say a line like the survivor gets to have fun with us tonight. Laugh and chuckle. These are bad guys. They do this kind of thing." Josh said in a fierce tone. Chuck looked down at Sarah who looked determined. It was the first time he'd been hurt and she hadn't and in a strange way. He was glad.

"HEY!" they all stopped.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Heh. We got orders. Let these birds out for a little hunting." The guys chuckled as best they could. Chuck didn't even try.

"Oh yeah? Like last week? Survivor gets to be shared? Sweet. Mind if I join?"

"Sorry fella. We got too many as it is." Casey said.

"Really?" BANG! Neil fell. A gunshot to his leg.

"AH!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh asked desperately trying to keep the facade up.

"You're not Cannon. Who are you?" all the guns clicked.

"Let us out. tell us the way out now."

"Fuck off." Chuck fired the man fell.

"NOW!"

"AH! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!"

"That can be arranged." Chuck walked forward.

"Chuck no!" Sarah said.

"Yeah you can't do it Chuck. Let me." Neil fired and the man slumped back.

"Leave me here. I can't walk."

"No. man. Behind." Chuck said picking Neil up and throwing him across his shoulder.

"Let's go!" they met a set of double doors.

"Ready?" guns clicked in response.

"Ok." Josh sighed and opened the door…to a military barracks. Marines. United States Marines.

"YOU LIED!" Chuck roared dropping Neil with Josh and making for Casey. Ryan and Roland stopped him.

"I didn't know!" Casey said in defense.

"He really didn't Agent Bartowski. It was my idea." Came a voice. Beckman appeared followed by two soldiers.

"You did this. Where's Nicole?"

"Here. I'm fine. They caught me and told me."

"Ma'am. You ambushed us." Casey said stunned.

"You tortured Chuck." Sarah said angrily.

"You have injured our weapons expert." Josh said examining Neil's wound.

"All necessary. Chuck will recover to full health as will Mr. Flynn. The soldiers you have shot will recover as the guns you carry are all blanks."

"Are you saying that guy who shot me is still alive?! and I have to walk around with a hole in my leg?! I resign!" Neil exclaimed.

"Really?" Beckman asked coldly.

"No." Neil said bitterly. He was a CIA man.

"How did you even know that I discovered Casey's plot?" Chuck asked.

"This has been the plan from the beginning. Our new training procedure. If Casey's plan had worked you wouldn't really have been tortured."

"This really does well for morale doesn't it?" Chuck spat. Suddenly three black cars drove into the compound.

"General Beckman." said a man getting out of the last car. He was in a suit and he was nervous.

"Yes?"

"The Director demands an urgent word with you." The man said. Beckman looked angry and took the iPhone the man offered.

"What? Excuse me? It was necessary. In the war-…I'm well aware of the date thank you. To ready them. Acceptable injuries. Yes. Yes he was shot. He will make a full recovery. You have no right to demand anything of me. Oh I see. Yes running to him always works doesn't it. I will take whatever tone I please. I am the Director of the NSA. Oh I know who you are. _Your _agent? He is a shared asset. Even though he is training for your agency he still has NSA ties. I approved this training and its been successful he knows what real torture is. This isn't over Director. I'll see you in Washington." Beckman threw the phone at the CIA man.

"It appears this exercise is over." Beckman turned on her heel and left. The CIA team watched her go then turned smiling.

"Beckman just got told." the man said.

"That really doesn't help. Though I do take satisfaction in that." Chuck said ruefully.

"We've got a team at the mansion. They've brought CIA tech. healing tech."

"That stuff isn't supposed to be released yet." Nicole said.

"The director insisted we send one to every active agent and to this team. Your leg should be fine Trainer Flynn and all your bruises should go away."

"Should. What is this healing tech?"

"Its borrowed Euro Tech. uses advanced radiation to heal injuries. Tests showed it can heal anything from a bruise to a gunshot wound. But it hasn't been approved yet." Nicole said.

"The Director researched the technology extensively bringing the world's best scientists and doctors to review it. He approved it yesterday."

"Can we go? I have a hole in my shin." Neil winced.

"Yes come."


	9. Agent Charles I Bartowski

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see.

* * *

_

Chuck slid out of what looked like a CAT scan machine but was in fact the Healing Tech. it was white with glowing blue lines all over it. Chuck stood up and glanced down at his stomach. The bruises seemed to have vanished. He gingerly touched his eye and felt no pain.

"Impossible."

"The CIA are very adamant on having our agents up to full working order." the doctor said. Neil was walking around with a metal cast that was white with blue lines all over and it was glowing brightly.

"It should be off by tonight Neil." Nora said.

'Is it bad if I can't feel anything?"

"No that's normal." the CIA doctor said as he packed up.

* * *

Chuck was on his balcony of the mansion watching the sun set behind the golf course. Sarah opened the French doors of his room. He turned.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ok Chuck?" she asked standing next to him. She smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"I'm fine. Is it time for truth serum training?"

"Yes. I kind of asked to take over that." She said. He looked at her laughing.

"What do you plan on finding out Agent Walker?" he asked putting his arm around her and holding her close as they walked in.

"Oh this and that." She said with a smile. He looked in his room to see a table set up with two chairs. The appropriate medical equipment on the table and a syringe was already full.

"I know your aversion to needles Chuck and if it were up to me. We wouldn't even do this. Cause there's no way Casey and I would ever let you get anywhere close to truth serum."

"Riordan Payne." Chuck said. Sarah smacked him.

"That was your fault."

"Oh yeah…"

"Come on sit down."

Chuck felt the serum flow through his blood. His throat felt dry. He chewed his tongue.

"Chuck listen to me. You have to try and protect your cover ok? You're Carmichael. Is your name Charles Carmichael?"

"Yes." Sarah looked up startled.

"No that was a lie. Its not." Sarah shook her head.

"What's your real name?"

"Chuck Bartowski."

"Chuck. Come on you have to fight."

"My name is…Charles…." Sarah looked up. Chuck's face was stressed. He looked angry, his eyebrows furrowed. His fist clenched, teeth gritted. He actually looked constipated.

"Charles….Car…Charles Bartowski." He sighed and smacked his head.

"Chuck no one expects you to get it on your first try. It took me four days."

"What's the average?"

"You should be able to master it within two days. But you and I will only be working for an hour. We need to train you more. If we don't finish anything. Casey and I will handle it back in LA."

"When am I going to learn to throw knives?" Chuck blurted.

"You…you want to learn?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well I'll teach you when we get back to LA."

"And languages?"

"They're in the intersect Chuck." Chuck closed his eyes. Like how his father thought him. He searched through his database.

"German. Italian. Spanish. Japanese. Swahili. Hindi. Hungarian." Chuck said listing off the languages he suddenly knew. Sarah nodded.

"You have all of them. Now listen. You have to try and fight Chuck. Think why are you telling the truth. Make yourself believe that you CAN lie."

"Sarah Lisa Walker. I do…nehh….ng…I do…no….I love you." Sarah laughed.

"Chuck trying to lie about love is one of the hardest things you can do. And seeing as we just got together. I suggest you don't try that anytime soon." Chuck nodded with a small smile.

"Let's try something easy. This is a red pen. Say it." Sarah said holding up a blue pen.

"Sarah I have a very bad feeling ala _Liar Liar._" Sarah looked confused.

"Chuck what is the color of this pen?"

"Blue." Sarah sighed.

* * *

"Chuck what is the color of this pen?"Sarah sighed an hour later.

"The color of the pen. That you are holding, is…" Chuck's nose flared, his eyes widened.

"Red!" he yelled then he sighed and fell off his chair. Sarah was at his side in an instant.

"Chuck you did it!"

"Not really." He said getting back up.

"Ok your facial expressions and the long pause aren't supposed to be there but you managed to say the sentence! Let's try it again." Chuck sighed.

"What's the color of this pen?" Chuck tried to keep his face straight. He made his hand into a fist.

"RED!" he slammed the table then fell back. Sarah was smiling.

"Chuck! One more time."

"The pen is, red. It's a red pen. Sarah Walker the pen you hold in your hand is red!" Chuck said standing up. Sarah laughed and threw the pen behind her then hugged him.

* * *

"Ok. Chuck. What is the name of your NSA contact." Chuck considered.

"Michelle." Sarah looked confused.

"I'm telling the truth. Jonathan_ Michelle_ Casey."

"That's your handler Chuck. I meant the person you report to. Who do you report to?" Chuck bit his lip then his eyes closed.

"Why would I report to anyone? I have nothing to do with the NSA. GAH!" he clutched his head and fell off his chair again.

"Chuck!" Sarah picked him back up. He put his hand on either side of his head and slumped across the table.

"My head." He groaned.

"Its normal for now Chuck. You're fighting against the truth serum that's in your head. It's bound to hurt."

"That doesn't comfort me at all sweetheart." Sarah smiled. He'd called her 'sweetheart'. A pet name.

* * *

"Sarah when do I learn how to leave a man behind?"

"There's no way to train Chuck. Its an instinct…supposedly. I had a partner before Bryce. She and I were in Afghanistan after The Omaha Project." Chuck flashed.

"A secret intelligence barracks in Eastern Europe. Recruits who have graduated were sent there in 2004 to face an experimental training program. The barracks was ambushed and all trainees who survived were forced to go on the run. The experimental program was a cover story as agents were being groomed to be able to hold bits and pieces of the experimental intersect. The ambush was planned by Homeland Security to stop the information from entering the minds of the trainees." Chuck fell back.

"That was a long explanation Chuck."

"Yeah. I usually edit my flash explanations to get the main points out."

"Truth serum. I remember that day. It was Bryce, me and my friend, later partner Melissa Bennett." Chuck flashed again. He struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"Go ahead."

"Melissa Bennett was in the fatal Omaha Project. After graduating the academy she was partnered with Agent Walker. when they were split up she was partnered with one Fiona Hammond who was a double agent. Agent Bennett was MIA for two years until she made her way to an embassy in Iran. She was tortured but she never divulged any information. Her injuries were substantial and she nearly lost her life. Due to her psychological trauma she was retired and given a house in Ipswich, Massachusetts."

"She was raped actually before the torture, after, during. And I guess whoever put the file in the Intersect was being nice. I don't suppose it mentions I was detained and on suspension after I punched Graham for not telling me she was MIA."

"No. but what happened in Afghanistan?"

"We were in a high priority mission. Trying to pinpoint a bio-terrorist associating with the Taliban. Our cover was blown when we assassinated the bio-terrorist and we took his files. Melissa was shot in the shoulder, through the chest and kneecap. I carried her to our rendezvous. Got shot in the shoulder but I wouldn't give her up. She was the closest thing I had to a friend. I was commended Graham told me later I should have left her. Got another suspension for punching him."

"Sarah…you've had sixteen suspensions. Wow. You should have been fired."

"Yeah well Graham liked me. My 'moxy'."

"How old was Graham again?"

"Too old to be a bachelor."

"He's not a bachelor right? The new director?"

"No. he's married. Three kids."

"Hermione Garrison? That's her maiden name right?"

"Gordon. I met her in The Omaha Project. He was there too. Senior agent. They were engaged then. I remember the drama."

"Engaged. huh." Chuck looked at her as she put the truth serum equipment away. He couldn't stop but think about Sarah as his wife.

* * *

The next morning everybody was primping and cleaning for when the Director arrived. Chuck came down in a long sleeved T-Shirt, his sleeves pushed up and wearing jeans.

"Bartowski. You could have made yourself a little presentable for the Director." Casey growled as Chuck walked up to the others. Sarah in his arms.

"I'm more comfortable this way thanks Casey. I'm going to want to be comfortable once the Director realizes Sarah and I are dating-."

"I don't see any problem with that." Came a voice to Chuck's right. From the shadows of the elevator to the upper levels walked a man. They all turned. He was tall that was for sure. His hair was short and combed back. he was in a black suit with a black tie. As he got closer Chuck noticed he had an athletic build. His suit was buttoned his hands were behind his back as he stood before them all. He looked at them as though examining them. His face was cool and calm, his eyes alert moving from face to face. Then settled on Chuck. He smiled. And it wasn't a cold smile. Chuck found himself liking this man. Director Samuel Singh.

"Ryan. Good to see you. Josh, how are you keeping?" he clapped Ryan on the back and stood before Josh.

"Good, sir."

"That's good. Neil what have you done this time?" he laughed standing before Neil folding his arms.

"Heard about my little healing tech tenure then sir?" Neil laughed.

"I authorized it didn't I?" the Director said with a smile.

"Nicole."

"Director."

"How's Mittens?"

"She's fine thank you sir." Nicole blushed as the others flashed her inquisitive glances.

"Oh guys. It's a cat." The Director said. Everybody nodded and laughed.

"Casey. How's the bonsai tree?"

"Dead."

"Big surprise." He said shaking Casey's hand.

"Nora. Dear, dear Nora. Does it feel good to be back after volunteering in Iraq?"

"Very good sir. But I did my duty."

"Roland." He said cheerfully he made to pretend punch Roland who blocked and threw a mock punch at the Director who blocked. They laughed and shook hands.

"Roan." The Director said putting his hands on his ribs.

"How's the wife Samuel?"

"Classified."

"You know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten her." The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Then again maybe you might have."

"Indeed. Vince! Stephanie. How are you two? Still married?" Vince and Stephanie held up their hands and laughed along with the Director. He was friendly but everyone had a deep level of respect for him.

"How's Hermione sir? And Jack and Rachel and Lucy?"

"All fine. Thank you." Then he faced Sarah and Chuck.

"Mr. Bartowski. An honor." He said extending his hand. Chuck took it and felt a firm grasp. And returned it.

"Very strong handshake you have there. Tells a lot about a man." The Director said.

"Dick Van Dyke said the same thing." Sarah elbowed him as the Director laughed.

"Sarah Walker. long time no see." He said shaking her hand.

"Its good to see you Sam—Uh I mean Director." He rolled his eyes.

"Well then. Let's get to business shall we?" he said clapping his hands together.

* * *

They were in a conference room. The United States Seal engraved into the middle of the long wooden table. Everyone was seated. The Director at one end of the table his legs crossed and gazing politely at the screen at the other end showing General Beckman.

"Despite certain setbacks and disagreements over training methods. You all agree that Mr. Bartowski has passed his training?" Beckman asked glancing at Chuck's dossier before her. The Director had one too. He sat straight up and leaned across the table.

"Roland?" he asked. Roland put his fingers on the table and turned at an angle to face Chuck.

"I believe Agent Bartowski is ready. He managed to incapacitate both Agent's Walker and Casey and managed to hold his own in a fight with me before bringing me down. In hand to hand combat. He's ready." Chuck tried to hide his grin. The Director was openly smiling however. He stamped a paper before him.

"Neil?" the Director asked. Neil forcefully angled his chair away from Beckman.

"Well sir. Mr. Bartowski had shown aptitude in weapons training I haven't seen in any rookie. His aim is excellent and as you will recall our method of bringing Chuck here wasn't exactly orthodox. He managed to 'kill' his assailants. His knowledge of weapons is extensive. I know with his instincts he can handle himself in a shootout. In my opinion Chuck is ready to be an Agent." The director stamped the paper again,

"Seduction?" Beckman asked.

"Charles. Charles did very well in the exercise. He managed to seduce each of the girls. His kissing technique is good as is his style. He can hold himself well and manages to remain indistinct but catch the interest of those he needs to. Despite his relationship with Agent Walker I think-."

"Excuse me?" Beckman interrupted.

"Please continue Roan." The Director said.

"I'd rather here about this Mr. Director."

"General as both Agent Walker and Chuck are in my agency and I have no fault in them pursuing a relationship I think we can move on and finish with Roan's assessment. Roan?" The Director flashed a smile at Chuck and Sarah who held their hands tightly under the table.

"As I said despite this. I know Chuck will be able to seduce a mark."

"And what of the sexual capacity?"

"Uh…" Roan trailed off.

"He's passed. Definitely…definitely passed." Sarah said. Everybody coughed and looked away.

"Children. Please grow up." The Director sighed as he stamped the paper.

"Sense Training. Ryan?"

"Chuck's history with this subject wasn't that great when I first started training him. He was a very deep sleeper. But now he has the best sense and instincts I've ever seen. He can examine a cluttered room and return five minutes later to see what was moved. He can hear danger. He's got lightning quick reflexes. Chuck is trained with the instincts of an Agent."

"Excellent." The Director said stamping the paper yet again.

"First Aid. Dr. Wilson?" Beckman asked. Nora put her fingers together and glanced at Chuck.

"Chuck has a history of an aversion to needles and blood and so on. But when we went into the emergency room as per his training. Chuck was brilliant. He handled himself exactly as a doctor would. And I never needed to come into assist him. A first in all my years of training rookies. If Chuck or anyone in his team is wounded on the field. I will put my qualifications on the line to say Chuck can handle it as well as I could." The Director stamped the paper again.

"Director really?" Beckman asked.

"I'm sorry General. Following protocol." He held up a paper. Chuck's picture and name was on it. And there was a table with two columns. The first column listed all his training activities the second was supposed to be blank but a few held the stamped words PASSED.

"Mission Preparation, Tech Training and Cover Fabrication. Nicole?"

"Chuck was surprisingly good with the gadgets. And he's already had a history with Mission Preparation so I just brushed him up. He's created six very believable covers. And based on that terrible torture training exercise. He can keep his cover together. I know in a mission if I was with Chuck I wouldn't be worried cause he'd have all the bases covered. He's ready to be an Agent." Another stamp.

"Fitness Training." The Director said.

"Chuck…Chuck was lanky when he came in. he had stamina but not enough. We've built him up now. As you know the Agency has a strict restriction on Agent Fitness. Chuck's passed Director. He's lifting weights heavier than I am. He can run twenty miles straight at the same steady speed."

"Very good." The Director stamped again.

"Evasive Driving?" the General asked.

"Agent Casey brought something new to this training this time, he called the police informing them Chuck was a high-priority vigilante. For the next five days Chuck was outrunning the police. Each day he managed to escape. He can handle himself in all types of vehicles." Sarah said.

"What about flying?" the Director asked.

"He's flown a Helicopter sir. And he's driven a speedboat before you ask."

"Very good. You're very versatile aren't you Chuck?"

"Uh…I ry." He said. The Director laughed he sobered up before saying,

"Training to Kill?"

"We used the androids this time. Before that, we taught Chuck how to use common everyday items to his benefit. Upon entering the exercise he handled himself well. He disabled the android and following the book he questioned it. The android tried to take back control but Chuck deactivated it with a pen to the side of its neck." Roland said.

"And what of this business with the Casey Android?" Beckman asked.

"We led Chuck to believe that he and I would be fighting to the death and we sent an android in. upon threatening the safety of both Chuck and Agent Walker he disabled the Android." Casey said. Beckman sniffed in disapproval. The Director shook his head and stamped anyway.

"How to put up with Torture I know he passed." The Director said looking up to glare at Beckman who avoided his gaze.

"He rescued me sir." Neil said.

"We're still working on truth serum but he managed to lie about a pen yesterday so we're getting there." Sarah said.

"Alright. If you all would leave please. The General and I must converse."

* * *

"Is that normal? For them to 'converse'?"

"Don't worry Chuck you're in. because the Director is both our bosses he's approved us for the team. He needs her approval for Casey." Casey grunted.

"A Team Chuck without Casey…no can't be done." Chuck said.

"Chuck, Sarah, Casey. In here please." The Director said opening the door. They filed in and stood before the screen. The Director stood beside it.

"We've come to a decision." Beckman said.

"As of next week. All three of you will be based full-time in Los Angeles. As Agent's." Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and began to laugh he embraced Sarah in a hug and a quick kiss. The Director came forward.

"Here it is Chuck. The official CIA Contract. I don't think you need one seeing as you're the Intersect but I can't let the Agency's legal team know that so you know."

"No problem Director."

"And enough of this Director business. All three of you know me. I'm afraid I can't assign a contact of the Agency to this team. So you'll be dealing with me."

"And me." Beckman added as Chuck signed the contract and the shut your mouth clause. The Director took something out of his pocket.

"Congratulations. Agent Bartowski." He shook Chuck's hand and handed him a leather wallet like object. Chuck opened it to see his official CIA ID. He smiled down at it.

"You have a gun I assume?" Chuck nodded.

"Very good. Well you have seven days break. You can spend it anyway you want before we call you in. enjoy it. We'll be shutting the Mansion down tomorrow so make sure you're out before then." The Director said as they walked out.

"Yes sir." Suddenly a beep emitted from the Director he withdrew an iPhone.

"Crap."

"Something wrong sir?"

"I was supposed to pick up the kids from school today." He said dialing.

"Hermione. Don't freak out…" he walked into the elevator. He held the iPhone away from his ear as yelling emitted from it.

"All you Trainers can return home check in at Langley for debriefing next week." He gingerly put the iPhone back to his ear.

"I know. Yes. I'm sorry. Can you do it?" the elevator doors shut.

* * *

Chuck and the others were gathered in the Courtyard of the Mansion. Everybody was packed. Roan helping himself to a few Cigars and a bottle of scotch. Now he had one between his teeth.

"Guys. Thank you. All of you for training me. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other."

"Oh it wont Chuck. Nicole programmed all our numbers into your phone. If you need us any of us. Just call." Roland said shouldering his bag. Chuck smiled and nodded. They all exchanged goodbyes and hugs and handshakes. Roland and Neil who were best friends drove off first in Neil's black Hummer H2, Roland driving because Neil was still a little tender. Vince and Stephanie smiling took off in their silver Volvo XC90. Roan was leaning next to a car that suspiciously looked like Beckman's Mercedes.

"Charles. John. Sarah." He said before getting into the backseat and the car took off.

"Casey is that-?"

"That's classified information Bartowski." Casey said before Chuck could ask. Josh nodded and smiled before getting into his Jeep. Nora was hitching a ride with Nicole back to DC in Nicole's Mercedes convertible. Casey looked at them.

"I'm going to DC. Might as well move all my crap to LA now. I'll see you later." Casey said getting into the Crown Vic. Sarah and Chuck faced each other. Sarah's Porsche was here as were a bunch of cars Chuck was given. The ones he didn't take would be towed to the Mirage.

"I have to go back to DC too." She said. Chuck didn't say anything. He sensed she had more to say.

"Come with me?" she asked tentatively. He smiled and stroked her cheek. Her hair falling in that attractive way where she had a slight fringe. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'd be honored." He said kissing her head. She smiled.

"Come on. We'll ride together." Sarah said making for the Porsche.

"Sarah. I think we should go for the Lamborghini."

"You just want use the police siren again." She smiled closing the door to the Porsche and following him to the silver-grey Reventon.

"Course." He grinned as they flew down the driveway.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Always."

_Its been a long torturous journey. For me it was the writing. For you it was trying to figure out what the hell I was on about. Watch out for my next story. If I decide to write it. Reviews on this will lead me to write. _

_Hey you've come this far! Why not write a review?  
_


End file.
